Scooby Doo Meets the Ghostbusters
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Takes place in the 1984 Ghostbusters film. When paranormal activity starts to occur in the town of Coolville, the Mystery Inc. join forces with the newly formed Ghostbusters and together they take on several ghosts. My first crossover fan fic, no flames! Sequel posted.
1. Ghost in the Library

**Author's Note: Hello all!**

 **I happen to be a Scooby Doo fan and I've seen the original Ghostbusters as well as the 2016 reboot (it was alright).**

 **I've been exploring crossover ideas for a while and I've decided to try it out. A Scooby Doo and Ghostbusters crossover crossed my mind once, at first I wasn't sure how I could pull it off but it came back and I feel confident about.**

 **Anyways, the story will take place in Coolville. Janine, Dana, and Louis will appear as well plus the ghosts from the movie.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow please! If you like it great, if not too bad; I'm going to do this story.**

 **Scooby Doo belongs to William Hanna and Joseph Barbera (two amazing geniuses!), Ghostbusters belongs to Ivan Reitman, Dan Aykroyd, the late Harold Ramis, and Columbia Pictures. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

It's a normal peaceful day in the town of Coolville. At the public library, Jean the librarian is picking up books from tables and placing them on a cart. She pushes the cart along. Holding three books, Jean headed downstairs.

Walking past the shelves, she turns and for a section. With her back turned, four books started to move around mysteriously.

At first, Jean looks up as if she saw something peculiar. Ignoring the feeling, the older woman moved to a desk.

She writes some notes down. Taking a clipboard and pencil with her, Jean walked past the file cabinets.

Suddenly, cabinet doors opened and many cards started flying out; one by one.

Sensing something's wrong, Jean turned around and grew startled at the sight.

Frightened, she started to run around the shelves away from the paranormal activity.

When Jean came to a halt, a supernatural being grew big, bright and a little louder; scaring the daylights out of her. She lets out a scream of horror.

To be continued…

 **A/N: Yeah, that was short. I decided to give the librarian a name instead of referring to her as "the librarian." Don't worry the next chapter should be a bit longer to say the least: The Mystery Inc. are hanging out at a malt shop and they learn about the library incident in the newspaper, they then decide to investigate.**

 **I will try to update, I'm working on three other stories this summer: one for Now You See Me, Sky High and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Check them out if you like any of those movies.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	2. The Mystery Inc

Author's Note: I'm back, peeps! Thank you for waiting patiently, I took a break and worked on other stories. Now, I feel motivated to continue with the story.

Before I begin, I'd like to thank Dinosaur Imperial Soldier and GiJoefan85 for the favorites, follows and review. Enjoy this new chapter.

Read on and review! Reminder, I don't own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.

Chapter 2

The Mystery Inc. hung out at the local malt shop, they sat together in a booth.

Fred Jones was reading the paper while Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley sat on the right, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Scooby Doo sat on the left.

"Listen to this gang," Fred began to say. "'Ghost spotted in local library,'"

"Ghost?" Shaggy asked with a fearful expression.

"Ghost?" Scooby repeated.

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"'Librarian spooked by ghost suffered panic attack and claims it made a mess downstairs." Fred continued to read.

"You don't think the ghost is real, huh Freddy?" Daphne questioned.

"I'm not sure Daphne," Fred replied. "It could be a man in a mask,"

"Like, at least I don't have to worry about that ghost getting my sandwich;" Shaggy piped up.

"Good for him, he'd probably have indigestion," Velma commented wryly.

Using a piece of string, Shaggy managed to make his cheeseburger bite-sized. Untying the string, he's about to take a bite but Scooby swipes the burger out from him and eats it.

"Huh?" The lanky teen asked. "What'd just happened?"

Scooby makes a smacking sound with his mouth and fingers.

He giggles a bit.

"So, what do you make of it?" Velma asked Fred.

"I don't know Velma," The blonde replied. "It sounds strange, but I think we should investigate,"

"Really?" Daphne asked and Fred nodded.

"Say what?" Shaggy asks.

"You heard me Shaggy," said Fred. "We got ourselves a new mystery and we're going to investigate."

"Oh boy," Shaggy moaned.

"Oh boy," Scooby added.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I will try to incorporate gags from Scooby Doo, Where Are You in the story, along the way. Just to inject some humor.**

 **Coming up, the Scooby gang get up close with the ghost in the library. More soon!**


	3. An Up Close encounter with the ghost

Author's Note: Here I am, folks! Before I start, special mentions to:

GiJoefan85: Thank you, enjoy.

Wolf Dragon (Guest): Thanks, enjoy. Yes, I knew that he voiced Abu the monkey in Aladdin.

So, read on and have a ball.

Chapter 3

The next day, the detectives and Scooby went to the library to investigate.

Once they were in, Roger Delacorte walks up to them.

"I'm Roger Delacorte. Are you the Mystery Inc.?" He asked.

"Like, that's right man;" Shaggy replied.

"Fred Jones," said Fred as he shook hands.

"Daphne Blake," said Daphne.

"Velma Dinkley," said Velma.

"Norville Rogers, but I go by Shaggy;" Shaggy said.

"And this is Scooby Doo," He gestured to the Great Dane.

"Hello," Scooby greeted.

"Thank you for coming," Roger said. "I hope we can clear this up quickly and quietly."

"Like, keep your shirt on," Shaggy said.

"Rest assured, we'll get to the bottom of this." Velma said.

"I don't remember seeing any legs, but it definitely had arms because it reached out for me." Jean answered.

Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy were asking Jean to recall what had happened the day before.

"Oh my," Daphne said.

"I never heard of a ghost that's got arms," Shaggy said.

"Have you ever had any paranormal experiences before?" Fred questioned.

"No," Jean answered.

"Guys, you may want to come downstairs." Velma came up to them. "I saw it with my own eyes,"

"Let's go gang," said Fred.

"And here we go," Shaggy sighed.

Fred and Daphne followed the brunette downstairs. Shaggy and Scooby are behind them, looking very nervous.

As they looked around, they saw an unusual sight.

"Like, wow!" Shaggy remarked. "Somebody stacked all these books neatly!"

"Jinkies," said Velma.

Suddenly, Scooby sniffed something in the air.

"I smell something," He said.

"You do?" Fred asked.

"Lead us Scoob," Shaggy advised.

As the teens followed Scooby, they saw that the cabinet doors stayed open and there's goop all over.

"Golly, what a mess!" Daphne commented.

"I'll say," said Velma.

She examines the gooey liquid and places it inside a mason jar.

"Ectoplasmic residue," Velma stated.

"Looks like somebody had a nasty cold," Shaggy remarked, looking rather disgusted.

"Yuck," Scooby makes a face.

"Come on gang," said Fred.

Making a turn, a bookshelf filled with books fell, startling the group.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped as Scooby jumped into his arms.

"Calm down you two," Velma said. "It's only a bookshelf,"

"Oh sure, I knew it all the time," Shaggy responded as he put Scooby down.

They resumed walking until they came to a complete stop.

"There it is," Velma whispered.

"Like, whoa!" Shaggy exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"An actual female ghost," Daphne said breathlessly. "She looks so real,"

"So, what's the plan?" Shaggy asks.

"I think we'd better contact the ghost, try talking to it." Fred suggested.

"Right man," Shaggy agreed. "I'll go first,"

The grungy teen stepped forward cautiously.

"Hello there," He said.

The floating phantom turned around.

"Shh!" She said.

Shaggy backs away.

"This isn't working," He said.

"OK, time for plan B," Fred said.

The quartet and Scooby slowly approached the spirit.

"On three, we grab her. Ready?" The blonde-haired leader asks.

"One, two, three, get her!"

Just as the Mystery Inc. was about to grab the ghost, she showed her own gruesome self.

Screaming, they turned around and bolted.

"Let's get out of here!" Shaggy hollered.

The gang ran out of the library fast.

"Did you see it?" Roger inquired. "What was it?"

"We'll talk later!" Fred yelled.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the excitement!**

 **Coming up, Velma decides to contact Ray Stantz for help. More soon!**


	4. Velma contacts Ray Stantz

Author's Note: Thanks again for being patient. I had a little laptop trouble, but it's been fixed.

I would like to thank GiJoefan85 for the review, I'm so happy you like my story.

So, enjoy! Reminder, I don't own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.

Chapter 4

"Really, Fred, that was your plan?" Shaggy asked. "'Get her?'"

The group were walking together after their ghostly encounter spooked them.

"I know, I thought we would've had her," Fred admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Well, at least now we know that's no man in a mask;" Daphne said.

Fred nodded.

"Oh well, I guess it's not gonna work after all," Shaggy said.

"We're not giving up Shaggy," Velma said.

"What?" Shaggy asked, a little surprised.

Fred, Daphne, and Scooby turned to look at her.

"I have a hunch that if we give up now, there's going to be more paranormal activity." Velma stated.

"Well, even if we don't how are we going to capture these ghosts?" Fred questioned.

"We don't have the equipment, let alone resources,"

"I know someone who can help us," Velma replied.

"Who?" Daphne asks.

"He's a good friend of mine. His name's Ray Stantz," The brunette answered.

Later that day, Velma called Ray.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ray Stantz?" Velma inquired.

"Yes, this is he," Ray responded.

"Hi Ray, this is Velma Dinkley."

"Velma, hi!" Ray said enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," Velma replied. "I was wondering if you could do me and my friends a favor."

"What's that?" Ray questioned.

"We investigated a paranormal sighting at the library today," Velma explained.

"It didn't go very well, and we would like to know if you could lend us hand."

"I'd love to help you guys out," Ray answered.

"My friends and I got fired from our parapsychology department at the university. So, we'll definitely work with you and your friends."

"Thank you so much Ray," said Velma.

"No problem," Ray replied.

"So, can we meet tomorrow?" Velma asks.

"Yes, definitely."

"Great, we'll see you then. Bye,"

"Bye," said Ray.

Velma hangs up.

 **A/N: Okay, hope you liked it! It was my idea that Velma calls Ray Stantz.**

 **Up next, the Scooby gang meet the Ghostbusters and join forces together. More soon!**


	5. Joining forces

Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back!

Once again, thank you to GiJoefan85 for the review. I'm pleased you like my story and yes, Winston will appear after the Slimer ghost gets captured.

Also, thank you to Chris1233455 for the favorite and follow. Glad you're interested in the story.

So, enjoy the new chapter! I do not own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.

Chapter 5

The next day, the Mystery Inc. met Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler.

"My, this sounds like an interesting case." Egon commented after the teens explained the incident at the library.

"Indeed yes," Velma agreed. "You should have seen it, it looked so real."

"You don't say," said Peter.

"So, like what's next now that you're here?" Shaggy questioned.

"I think the next step is to find a place to conduct our businesses." Ray suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Fred.

That afternoon, the scientists, the detectives, and their dog went scouting for a place and found one.

"There's office space, sleeping quarters, and showers…on the next floor," Deanna the leasing agent informed.

"…And there's a full kitchen,"

"Perfect," said Daphne.

"It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all." Peter commented.

"What do you guys think?" He asked.

"I think this place has potential," Daphne said.

"Exactly, it just needs some TLC and it'll be good as new." Velma agreed.

Fred nodded.

"I think this building should be condemned," Egon remarked.

"Why's that Egon?" Daphne asks.

"There's metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members. The wiring is substandard, it's inadequate for our power needs." Egon replied.

"And the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone,"

"Maybe so, but we shouldn't let that stop us," Fred pointed out.

"Hey, does this pole still work?" Ray called.

Egon, Daphne, Velma, Fred, Deanna and Peter looked up to see Ray, Shaggy, and Scooby.

Ray slides down the pole. Then Shaggy and Scooby followed.

"Wow, this place is great," Ray remarked.

"I'll say, that was fun." Shaggy interjected.

"Hey, Scoob let's like get back up there and do it again;"

"Yeah," said Scooby.

"When can we move in?" Ray questioned.

"You got to try this pole," He advised.

"I'm gonna get my stuff,"

"Like, I'm with you man." Shaggy said.

"Me too," Scooby follows Shaggy and Ray.

"Hey, we should stay here tonight, sleep here. You know, to try it out." Ray added.

The others exchanged glances.

"Sounds like a good idea," Daphne said.

"I don't see why not," Velma shrugged.

"I think we'll take it," Peter said to Deanna.

"Good," She said.

"Then, that settles it," said Fred.

 **A/N: All right folks, coming up Dana Barrett and Louis Tully make an appearance in the next chapter. And yes, I will include the fried eggs and Zuul bit.**

 **More soon!**


	6. Dana Barrett and Louis Tully

Author's Note: Here it is, folks! New chapter; woo, woo!

Enjoy.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in the upper part of Coolville, a taxicab pulls up in front of an apartment building.

Dana Barrett gets out of the cab, carrying groceries and a case containing her cello. She shuts the door and the cab drives off.

Dana crossed the street, heading inside. She gets off the elevator, going to her room.

As she's walking, a door opens and Louis Tully, her neighbor and an accountant steps out.

"Oh, Dana it's you," Louis greeted the brunette.

"Hi, yes Louis it's me," said Dana.

"I thought it was the drugstore," Louis said.

"Are you sick?" Dana asked.

"No, I'm fine. I feel great," Louis answered.

"Just ordered some more vitamins and stuff. I was just exercising,"

"I taped _20 Minute Workout_ and played it at high speed…so it only took 10 minutes, I got a great workout." Louis continued.

"Want to come in for a mineral water?" He offered.

"I'd really like to Louis, but I have a rehearsal." Dana responded. "Excuse me,"

She starts to walk away.

"No sweat," said Louis. "I'll take a rain check on that,"

"I have plenty of low-sodium mineral water and other nutritious foods." Louis informed.

"But you already know that,"

"I know that," said Dana.

"Listen, that reminds me, I'm having a big party for all my clients." Louis said.

"My fourth anniversary as an accountant,"

"Even though you do your own tax return…stop by, since you're my neighbor and all." He advised.

Dana smiles.

"Thank you, Louis, I'll really try to stop by." She said.

Dana opens the door with her key.

"That reminds me, you shouldn't leave your TV on so loud when you go out." Louis suggested.

"The creep down the hall phoned the manager,"

Dana looked rather puzzled.

"That's strange, I didn't realize I left it on." She said.

"I climbed on the ledge and tried to disconnect the cable…but I couldn't get in, so I turned up my TV real loud too…" The accountant droned on.

"…So, everyone would think both our TVs had something wrong them."

Taking her key out, Dana goes in and shuts the door.

"Okay, so I'll see you later, huh?" Louis asks.

"I'll give you a call,"

He walks away.

"I got to have a shower,"

The petite man tries to go back in his room, but no luck.

 _In Dana's room,_

"Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" Ray asked on TV.

"Like, can't sleep at night?" Shaggy asks.

"Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" Egon questioned.

"Are you frightened by paranormal activity?" Velma asked.

"Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter, or ghost?" Peter inquired.

"Let alone your friends?" Daphne added.

"Or your loved ones?" Fred interjected.

"If the answer is yes, pick up your phone and call the professionals." Ray said.

"Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.," The group said in unison.

Dana stared at the screen, frowning.

She had heard stories about the kids and their Great Dane, but the Ghostbusters thing is all new to her.

"Our courteous staff is on call 24 hours a day…to serve all your supernatural-elimination needs." Ray finished.

"We're ready to believe you," The team concluded in unison.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby declared.

Dana smirked slightly and shut the TV off.

Taking the grocery bag, she goes inside the kitchen to put away the food.

Setting the marshmallows and eggs on the counter, Dana walks over to the cabinet to put the other contents away.

While she isn't looking, the egg carton opens.

Dana shuts the cabinet door.

Then suddenly, the eggs started to shake and crack open; one by one making a mess.

Dana looks up, startled by the commotion.

The yolk bubbles up.

Suddenly, Dana hears a growling sound.

Walking over to the refrigerator, she opens the door.

Inside it's glowing and ominous. There are dark clouds and a mysterious building, with a hellhound perched at the top of the steps.

"Zuul," The creature growled in a raspy voice.

Screaming in terror, Dana shuts the door.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the excitement and a little suspense!**

 **In the next chapter, Janine appears and Dana drops by as well. More soon!**


	7. Dana drops by

Author's Note: Here I am, peeps!

I hope everyone stayed safe during Hurricane Irma. Before I start, thank you to GiJoefan85 for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the crossover fan fic.

Happy reading, everyone!

I do not own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.

Chapter 7

"You don't think it's too subtle?" Peter asked.

The newly formed team of Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. had begun establishing their business, and now they're having a sign put outside.

"You don't think people are gonna drive down and not see the sign?"

"I think it looks great Peter," Daphne said.

Suddenly, a loud siren blared.

Peter and Daphne turned to see a black vehicle pulling up.

Inside, Ray is sitting in the driver's seat with Shaggy in the passenger seat. Scooby sat in the back.

"You can't park that here!" Peter pointed out.

He walks over.

Ray, Shaggy, and Scooby get out.

"Everybody can relax, I found the car." Ray assured.

"Needs some suspension works and shocks…and brakes, brake pads, linings, steering box, transmission, and rear end."

"Like, maybe we can give this car a paint job." Shaggy suggested.

"Yeah," said Scooby.

"Not a bad idea," Daphne agreed. "Perhaps a lighter color and a logo to go on the doors."

"How much?" Peter questioned.

"Only $4,800;" Ray answered.

"Wow," said the ginger haired girl.

"Maybe new rings, also mufflers, and a little wiring." Ray continued.

Inside the building, Janine sat at her desk reading. Velma knew her and she suggested to Peter that he hire Janine as their secretary.

Peter walks up as Daphne went another way.

"Janine, any calls?" He inquired.

"No," Janine replied.

"Any messages?"

"No,"

"Any customers?"

"No, Dr. Venkman," Janine responded.

"It's a good job, isn't it?" Peter asked.

Janine smiles a bit.

"Type something, will you?" Peter demanded. "We're paying for this stuff,"

He walks away.

"Don't stare at me, you've got the bug eyes."

Janine went back to her reading.

"Janine?"

"Sorry about the 'bug eyes' thing," Peter apologized.

"I'll be in my office,"

He retreats to his office.

Egon comes out from under Janine's desk.

"You've very handy, I can tell." The brunette commented.

Egon gets up.

"I bet you like to read a lot too," Janine added.

"Print is dead," said Egon.

"Oh, that's very fascinating to me. I read a lot myself,"

"Some people think I'm too intellectual, but I think it's a fabulous way to spend time." Janine continued.

"I also play racquetball; do you have any hobbies?"

She removes her glasses.

"I collect spores, molds, and fungus." Egon responded.

He walks away.

Dana Barrett enters.

"Hello?" She called.

Dana looks around.

She walks past by Ray, Shaggy, and Scooby who were working on the car.

Scooby watches her as Ray and Shaggy looked up.

Dana approaches Janine.

Janine looks up.

"Excuse me, is this…This is the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.'s office." Dana said.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" Janine asks.

"I don't have an appointment. I'd like to talk to someone, please." Dana answered.

Peter rushed over.

"I'm Peter Venkman, may I help you?" He asks.

"Well, I don't know. What I have to say may sound a little unusual." Dana said.

"That's all we get, day in, day out, around this place." Peter replied.

Janine rolled her eyes.

"Come into my office, Miss…"

"Barrett, Dana Barrett," The cellist answered.

"And this voice said 'Zuul', and then I slammed the refrigerator door and left." Dana explained.

She is now sitting in Peter's office explaining to the scientists and detectives about what happened in her kitchen.

"That was two days ago, and I haven't been back to my apartment." Dana finished.

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"My, that sounds peculiar," Fred remarked.

"Generally, you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance." Peter commented.

"What do you think it was?"

"Well, if I knew what it was, I wouldn't be here." Dana said sharply.

"Egon, what do you think?" Peter questioned.

"She's telling the truth. At least she thinks she is," Egon answered.

"Kids?"

"Well, I think she's truthful." Daphne said.

"Like, yeah. We dealt with some supernatural forces in our lives." Shaggy interjected.

"Yeah, supernatural forces," Scooby said.

Dana smiles a bit at the Great Dane.

"Scooby and the kids are right. I am telling the truth. Who would make up a story like that?" She asks.

"Some are people who just want attention." Peter said.

"Others are nutballs who come off the street."

"You know what it could be?" Ray piped up.

"Past life experience intruding on present time."

"Could be a memory stored in the collective unconscious," Egon suggested.

"I wouldn't rule out clairvoyance or telepathic contact either."

Dana chuckles a bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe in any of those things." She admitted.

"That's okay," said Velma.

"I don't either, but there are some things we do…"

The kids, Scooby, Ray, and Egon exchanged looks.

"Standard procedures in a case like this, which often bring us results."

"I could go to Hall of Records for the building's structural details," Ray offered.

"Maybe the building has a history of psychic turbulence."

"Fred and I will lend a hand," said Daphne.

"Oh yes, definitely." Fred said, nodding.

"I'll research information on Zuul with Egon," Velma said.

"Right, good idea;" said Peter. "Shaggy and Scooby will have to stay here with Janine."

"Right man," said Shaggy.

"Spates Catalog," Ray said.

"Tobin's Spirit Guide," said Egon.

"I'll take Miss Barrett back to her apartment and check her out." Peter suggested.

Dana and everyone else raised eyebrows.

"I'll go check out Miss Barrett's apartment." He corrected himself.

"Okay?"

Dana nodded.

"Okay," She said. "Thank you,"

Dana and Peter get up and leave.

 **A/N: Whew, long chapter!**

 **This will have to be the last chapter I'm posting, because I go back to school next Monday. Fear not, I'll resume the story when I'm out for the holidays.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	8. Peter and Dana go to the apartment

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently while I was in school. Now that I'm out for the holidays, I'll resume the story.**

 **Before I start, thank you to those who favorited and followed: StarAJT84, Cheesy Garlic Man, and tmalysza38; I'm glad you're catching on.**

 **For those who reviewed, special mentions to:**

 **Tmalysza38: Enjoy this new chapter, I should update soon.**

 **Guest: No, I haven't. I'll be sure to look it up on YouTube.**

 **GiJoefan985: Glad you're looking forward to that chapter, we'll get there. Can't wait to read the last chapter of your Home Alone fan fic.**

 **So, let's get on with it and happy reading!**

 **Reminder, I do not own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 8

Dana opens the door of her apartment anxiously. Peter opened it wide.

"Please, let me," He advised.

"If something's gonna happen here, I want it to happen to me first."

Dana closed the door as Peter pushed on the closet door and tapped it a bit with a cane.

"That's the closet," She said.

Peter looks around the room, fiddling with the piano keys.

"They hate this," He said. "I like to torture them,"

"That's right, boys. It's Dr. Venkman!" Peter called.

Dana looks around.

"It's a lot of space," Peter remarked; holding a device.

"Just you?" He asks.

"Yes," Dana answered.

"Good,"

"What is that thing you're doing?" The brunette woman inquired.

"It's technical. It's one of our little toys," Peter replied.

"I see," said Dana.

Peter starts to walk over to Dana's bedroom.

"That's the bedroom," Dana pointed out. "But nothing ever happened in there."

Peter opens and closes the door.

"What a crime," The scientist commented.

Dana smirks.

"You know, you don't act like a scientist." She said.

"They're usually pretty stiff," said Peter.

"You're more like a game-show host," Dana added.

Peter hesitates, letting it sink in.

"That's the kitchen, huh?" He asks.

Dana nods.

Peter opens a door to the kitchen and the room is pitch dark.

Dana switched on the lights.

Peter sees egg yolk on the counter, moving the bag aside.

"Dana, are these the eggs?" He asks.

"Yes," Dana replied.

"I was over there, and these eggs just jumped right out of their shells…and started to cook on the counter."

"That is weird," Peter agreed.

"And that's when I started to hear that awful noise coming from the refrigerator." Dana interjected.

Peter picks up lettuce and puts it down.

"Dr. Venkman, you've come all this way. Would you like to check the refrigerator?" Dana offered.

"Better check the fridge, good call;" Peter said.

Dana exhales as Peter opens the fridge a bit.

"Oh, my God,"

Dana grew wide eyed.

"Look at all the junk food," Peter said.

Surprisingly, the refrigerator looks normal.

"No, this wasn't…" Dana started to say.

"You actually eat this stuff?" Peter asks, surprised.

"This wasn't here. There was nothing here," Dana insisted.

"There was a space and a building with flames coming out of it. There were creatures writhing around, and they were growling and snarling. And there were flames, and I heard a voice say 'Zuul.'"

"It was right here," said Dana.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting any readings." Peter apologized.

"Well, are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" The brunette questioned.

"I think so. But I'm sure there are no animals in there." Peter responded.

Dana sighs.

"Well, that's great. Either I have a monster in my kitchen, or I'm completely crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Peter pointed out.

"Oh good. That makes me feel so much better." Dana commented. She walks away.

Peter shuts the refrigerator door.

"Let me tell you something about me."

The duo is now in the living room.

"I come home from work to my place, and all I have is my work." The scientist explained.

"There's nothing else in my life,"

"Dr. Venkman," Dana began to say.

"I meet you and say, 'There's someone with the same problem I have'." Peter continued, cutting her off.

"Yes, we both have the same problem," Dana agreed. "You,"

Peter gets up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go for broke," He said; walking over to Dana.

"I am madly in love with you,"

"I don't believe this," Dana said dryly. "Will you please leave?"

"And then she threw me out of her life. She thought I was a creep." Peter added.

"She thought I was a geek, and she probably wasn't the first." He heads for the door with Dana behind him.

"You are so odd," Dana remarked.

Peter stops and turned.

"No," said Dana, as if she sensed Peter was getting big ideas.

"I've got it!"

"No,"

"I'll prove myself to you," Peter informed.

"That's not necessary," Dana pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll solve your little problem."

"Okay,"

"And then you'll say 'Pete Venkman's a guy who can get things done.'" Peter predicted.

"Right," Dana starts to lead him out the door.

"'I wonder what makes him tick,'"

"I wonder" She opens the door.

"'I wonder if he'd be interested in knowing what makes me tick'." Peter finished.

"I'll bet you're gonna be thinking about me after I'm gone."

"I bet I am,"

Just when Dana is about to close the door, Peter sticks his head in.

"No kiss?"

Dana deliberately shoves him out and closed the door.

Outside, Louis Tully rushes out thinking Dana stepped out.

When he saw, it was only Peter, Louis goes back into his apartment but once again fails to get in.

Peter walks away.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I was going to have Velma go with Peter and Dana to the apartment, when I was envisioning the story. But I decided to have Dana and Peter have their moment together.**

 **Anyways, coming up the Mystery Inc. and Ghostbusters capture their first ghost: the Slimer ghost. And I have an idea of how it's all gonna go down (wink), it's gonna be a long chapter so, I better brace myself.**

 **More soon!**


	9. Capturing the Slimer Ghost

**Author's Note: Hey there, peeps I'm back!**

 **Before I start, I'd like to thank GiJoefan85 and tmalysza38 for the reviews; I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Also, thank you to darklord71 for the favorite, enjoy the story.**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter and happy reading!**

Chapter 9

That evening, the Ghostbusters, Mystery Inc. and Scooby were celebrating over getting Dana as their first customer.

"To our first customer," said Peter.

He raises his soda can.

"To our first and only customer," Ray added.

"Hear, hear," Shaggy and Scooby joined in.

"Cheers," Fred, Daphne, and Velma added.

At Shaggy's suggestion, they ordered Chinese takeout for dinner. Scooby and Shaggy had no problem getting down with the food.

"I'll need to draw some petty cash," Peter said.

"I should take her out to dinner, we don't want to lose her."

"That's not a bad idea," said Velma.

Daphne nodded.

"This magnificent feast here represents the last of the petty cash," Ray pointed out.

"Petty cash or not man, this food's like delicious." Shaggy commented

"Yeah, delicious;" Scooby piped up and slurped a lo mein noodle.

"Hey, you three slow down. Chew your food," Peter advised.

"You're gonna get indigestion," Fred interjected.

Downstairs, the telephone rings.

Janine answers.

"Hello, Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.," She said.

"Yes, of course they're serious."

Janine listens.

"You do?" She asks, surprised.

"You have?"

"No kidding," Janine commented.

"Well, just give me the address;" said the brunette.

She writes it down.

"Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be totally discreet."

"Thank you," Janine hangs up.

"We got one!" She shouted.

The secretary slams the alarm.

As the bell rings, the group looks up.

"It's a call!" Ray exclaimed.

"Let's go gang," said Fred.

Everyone gets up.

"Ladies first," said Egon.

"Thank you, Egon," said Daphne.

"Yes, thanks;" said Velma.

The two girls slide down the pole and the rest of the guys (along with Scooby) followed.

"Scooby Doo!" The Great Dane declared.

Everyone opens their closets and puts on beige jumpsuits.

The Ghostbusters went inside the newly transformed vehicle that Ray, Shaggy, and Scooby worked on. The teens and Scooby piled into the Mystery Machine van.

Alarms blared as they drove off.

The automobiles pulled up in front of the Sedgewick Hotel. Both had the Ghostbusters logo.

The team enters the building.

"Hey, anybody see a ghost?" Peter called.

"Anyone, anyone?" Shaggy piped up.

Peter spies a woman walking by and he looks at her with a coy expression.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," The hotel manager said from behind.

"Jeez Louise!" Peter exclaimed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

"The guests are asking questions, and I'm running out of excuses." The manager informed.

"What's the problem exactly?" Velma questioned.

"Has it happened before?" Ray asks.

"Well, most of the original staff knows about the 12th floor." The manager replied.

"Uh huh," said Egon.

"The disturbances, I mean." The manager clarified.

"Yeah,"

"But it's been quiet for years up until two weeks ago."

"It was never, ever this bad though."

"Did you ever report it to anyone?"

"No, heavens, no;" The manager answered. "The owners don't like us to even talk about it,"

"I hope we could take care of this quietly." He finished.

"It's done," said Peter. "Tonight,"

"No need to worry," Fred assured.

"Yes sir, don't worry." Ray added. "We handle this kind of thing all the time,"

The group approaches the elevator as the manager walks away.

An older man looks at them.

"What are you supposed to be, some kind of a cosmonaut?" He asks.

"Like, heck no;" Shaggy replied.

"We're exterminators, somebody saw a cockroach up on 12th." Peter answered.

"That's gotta be some cockroach," The gentleman commented.

"Oh, yeah," said Velma.

"Bite your head off man," said Peter.

The elevator opens and everyone goes in.

"Going up?" Ray asks the older man.

"I'll take the next one," He replied.

Elevator closes.

"It just occurred to me we haven't had a successful test of this equipment." Ray said.

"I blame myself," said Egon.

"So, do I," Peter added.

"Don't beat yourselves up," Daphne advised. "We never thought this would happen."

"We learn as we go," Velma said.

Fred nodded.

"Well, no sense worrying about it now." Ray said.

"Why worry?" Peter asks.

"Each of us is wearing an unlicensed nuclear accelerator on his or her back."

"Like, right man," said Shaggy.

"Yep. Well, let's get ready, switch me on." Ray said.

Egon flips the switch.

They made it to the 12th floor. Elevator opens and everyone comes out.

While surveying the hallway, a maid pushes the cart.

Suddenly, the group of seven turned around and blasted the cart with their weapons.

The maid ducks.

Peter and Velma stops them.

"Hold it guys," She said.

"Whoops," Shaggy said.

"What the hell are you doing?" The maid asks.

"We're sorry ma'am;" Fred apologized.

"We thought you were someone else," said Peter. "Successful test,"

"I guess so," said Ray. "I think we'd better split up,"

"Good idea," Egon agreed.

"Yeah, we can do more damage that way." Peter commented.

"Daphne and I will go with Egon," said Fred. "Shaggy and Scooby go with Peter, and Velma can go with Ray."

"How typical," Velma thought to herself with an eye roll.

Everyone went their separate ways.

"Say, does Fred always do that?" Ray asks Velma. "Pick you last?"

"Uh huh," Velma answered. "It's always him and Daphne going together. Other times I go with them or Scooby and Shaggy."

They turn a corner and stopped in their tracks. Ray grew wide eyed and a cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Jinkies," Velma gasped in a hushed tone.

A green ghost was eating food from the cart, in a rather sloppy manner.

"Venkman?" Ray asked. "Venkman!"

"Uh, guys?" Velma called.

No responses.

The two looked back at the Slimer ghost.

"Disgusting blob," Ray remarked.

"I'll say," The brunette agreed. "He reminds me of Shaggy and Scooby in the way of eating."

"We're gonna have to hold him ourselves," Ray said.

"Yeah," Velma said. "Shot gun,"

They turn their weapons on and aimed for the specter.

The nuclear rays hit the wall instead, alarming Slimer.

Velma accidently stumbles and her glasses fell off.

"My glasses!" She exclaimed. "I can't see without them!"

The ghost flies straight through the wall and cart banged.

Velma searched for her glasses.

Ray ran over and picks them up.

"Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Velma accepts her glasses and puts them on.

Meanwhile; Egon, Daphne, and Fred searched the hallway and found nothing.

On the other side; Peter, Shaggy, and Scooby explored.

Then suddenly, Scooby stops.

"Look, a ghost;" He said, pointing at Slimer.

"G-g-ghost?" Shaggy stuttered fearfully, wide-eyed.

Peter reached for his walkie talkie and so does Shaggy.

"Come in Ray," said Peter.

"Like, come in Velma," said the lanky teen.

Ray and Velma pull out their walkie talkies.

"Venkman!" Ray whispered excitedly. "We saw it, we saw it!"

"Can you hear me Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like, yeah;" Shaggy answered.

"It's right here, Ray." Peter said. "It's looking at us,"

"He's an ugly little spud, isn't he?" Ray asks.

"Oh, yeah;" Shaggy replied.

"I think he can hear you, Ray." Peter pointed out.

"Don't move," Ray advised.

"Whatever you do," Velma added.

"It won't hurt you,"

Nevertheless; Peter, Scooby, and Shaggy hollered and screamed, as the ghost charged towards them.

Velma and Ray followed their screams.

"Venkman!" He called.

"Shaggy! Scooby Doo, where are you?" Velma shouted.

"Venkman! Pete!"

"Guys!"

The duo found them covered with ghost slime.

"Are you alright?" Velma asked.

"Venkman, what happened?" Ray questioned.

"Are you guys okay?"

"He slimed us," Peter responded.

"Yuck," Shaggy made a disgusted expression.

"Yeah, yuck," said Scooby.

"That's great!" Ray remarked. "Actual physical contact!"

"Like, don't remind us," Shaggy moaned.

"Can you move?" Ray asks.

"Ray, Ray!" Egon called from the walkie talkie. "Come in please!"

"Velma, come in!" Daphne's voice called.

"I feel so funky," Peter commented.

"So, nasty;" Shaggy said.

"Spengler! Velma and I are with Venkman, Scooby, and Shaggy." Ray answers.

"Velma here, Daphne;" said the brunette. "They got slimed!"

"That's great, guys. Save some for me," said Egon.

"Get down here, right away! It just went into a ballroom."

"Hurry!" Daphne insisted.

"Hang tight," said Velma.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Ray replied.

Everyone made it to the ballroom.

"Sir, if you and staff could please wait out here…" Ray suggested.

"We'll take care of everything,"

"Thank you," Fred said.

Doors are shut and locked.

Ray peers through a curtain, looking for the ghost. He spotted Slimer flying by the chandelier.

"There it is, on the ceiling;" said Ray.

Peter, Shaggy and Scooby peeked out.

"That's the one that got me," said Peter.

"Us too," Shaggy piped up.

"Yeah," said Scooby.

The detectives and scientists stepped forward except for the Great Dane.

"Come on Scooby," said Fred.

"No way," Scooby replied, shaking his head.

"You're not chicken," Fred pointed out.

Scooby does an imitation of a chicken. Ray chuckled, while Egon and Peter smirked.

"Well, look at him," Daphne remarked.

"What a ham," Velma commented.

"Would you do it for a Scooby snack?" The blonde leader asks.

"Nope," said Scooby.

"How about two?"

Scooby hesitates.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"Okay, two it is;" Fred tossed the treats and Scooby catches it, eating.

"Scooby Doo!" He joins the others.

"All right, guys and girls." Ray whispered. "Ready?"

"Throw it!"

Everyone turns their weapons on and aimed for Slimer.

However, they missed and Daphne hits the chandelier.

It falls and crashed onto the table.

"Oops," said the ginger-haired girl.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Fred asks. "Danger prone Daphne hits the chandelier,"

"That's my fault, it was done on my part." Ray said.

"Like, don't sweat it man;" said Shaggy.

"It's okay," Peter assured. "The table broke the fall,"

"There's something very important I forgot to tell you," Egon said.

"What?" Peter asks.

"Don't cross the streams,"

"Why's that, Egon?" Daphne questioned.

"It would be bad," said Egon.

"I'm fuzzy on the whole good/bad thing. What do you mean, 'bad'?"

"Expand on that," Fred said.

"Imagine all life as you know it stopping instantaneously and every molecule…in your body exploding at the speed of light." Egon explained.

"Total protonic reversal," said Ray.

Velma nodded. "I see,"

"Right, that's bad." Peter agreed. "Okay, important safety tip. Thanks Egon,"

"All right; Ray, Velma, and Daphne, take the left. Egon, Fred, and Shaggy take the right. Scooby, come with me;"

Everyone went to their positions while Slimer guzzled down drinks.

"Okay, girls and Ray, just give me one high and outside." Peter said.

"Ray! Girls!"

On cue, they aimed for the green spirit, but he went flying.

"Egon! Fred! Shaggy!"

They go next, hitting the table and Slimer flew behind a counter. They kept until Slimer came out.

The others looked up to see Slimer flying above.

"Okay, all right. Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Peter called.

"Whoa, whoa, oh, oh!"

"Nice shooting, Tex!" The scientist joked.

"It took something out of him, but he'll move." Ray interjected.

"I need some room to put the trap down. Give me some room,"

Everyone pushed the tables over.

"Gotta get this in the clear;" said Ray.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Peter hollered. "I've always wanted to do this,"

"And…"

He yanks the tablecloth off; with all his might.

"The flowers are still standing!"

"Whoopee!" Shaggy golf-clapped.

"Okay, on my go-signal," Ray instructed.

"Spengler and Shaggy, I want a confinement stream from you two okay?"

"Go!"

Egon and Shaggy managed to hit the ghost.

"Okay, hold him up there. He's gonna move, hold him up!"

Peter, Fred, Velma, and Daphne hit Slimer.

"So far so good," said Velma.

"It's working Ray," said Egon.

"Start bringing him down," Ray advised. "You got him, don't cross the stream."

"Maybe now you'll never slime a guy with a position collider, huh?" Peter asks.

"Like, right man," said Shaggy.

Slimer grunts.

"You guys, shorten your streams. I don't want my face burned off." Egon said.

They do that.

"Scooby and I are opening the trap now. Don't look directly into the trap," Ray instructs.

He and Scooby open the trap.

"I looked at the trap Ray," said Egon.

"Turn your streams off when I close the trap. Get ready, I'm closing it."

"Now!"

Everyone releases and looked away from the blinding light as Slimer gets confined inside the trap.

The Mystery Inc. cheered.

"We did it!" Fred declared.

"It's in there," Egon said.

"Well, that wasn't such a chore, now was it?" Ray asks.

"Nope," Velma said.

The group exits the ballroom.

"We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!" Peter announced.

"Did you see it?" The manager asks. "What is it?"

"We got it!" Ray stepped forward, holding the trap.

"What is it? Will there be more of them?"

"I don't know, there might be." Velma answered.

"What you had there was what we refer to as a focused…non-terminal repeating phantasm, or a class-five full-roaming vapor." Ray explained.

"Real nasty one too,"

"And now…let's talk seriously," Peter piped up.

"For the entrapment, we should ask you for four big ones, $4,000. But we are having a special this week on proton charging…and storage of the beast."

"That's only gonna come to $1,000 dollars, fortunately." Peter continued.

"Five thousand dollars?" The manager asked. "I had no idea it'd be so much, I won't pay it."

"Well, that's all right. We can just put it back," Peter responded.

"We certainly can, Dr. Venkman;" said Ray.

"Things will get messy again, man." Shaggy added.

"No!" The hotel manager exclaimed. "All right, anything!"

"Thanks so much," said Peter.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir," Fred said.

"Thank you, hope we can help you again." Ray said to the manager.

"Coming through! One class-five free-roaming vapor." He announced, with the others behind him.

"Scooby dee Doo!" Scooby called.

 **A/N: Whew! What a lengthy chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the excitement and a few gags (it was my idea to incorporate Velma losing her glasses and the danger prone Daphne bit). I also noticed in the Scooby Doo cartoons that Velma always get picked last for teams (it's even mentioned in the 2002 live action movie), it's all about Fred and Daphne. Also, the gag with Scooby imitating a chicken; that's a reference to Scooby Doo Where Are You Season 1 episode 4 "Mine Your Business."**

 **Anyways, in the next chapter Winston joins the team. Stay tuned!**


	10. Notoriety and New Recruit

**Author's Note: Here I am, peeps! New chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 10

After capturing their first ghost, the Mystery Inc. and Ghostbusters made newspaper headlines and magazine covers. They continued capturing ghosts at different locations in Coolville, being the talk of radio shows and town (they even made a TV appearance).

Meanwhile, Dana followed stories about the scientists, detectives, and Scooby through the news.

One night, Shaggy and Ray had a bizarre dream. They dreamt that two phantom girls were floating above them, not saying a word.

Both guys stared wide-eyed, not sure what to make of it.

The female spirits disappeared. Ray and Shaggy looked around; wondering where they disappeared.

Then, Ray felt something unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Shaggy also felt his shirt being ripped open.

Ray moans silently, rolled over, and fell out of bed. While Shaggy wore a dazed and love struck expression on his face, as he felt lips planting kisses from his chest to stomach.

One afternoon, a man named Winston Zeddmore stopped in front of the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. headquarters. He goes inside for the job interview.

"Do you believe in UFOs, astral projections…mental telepathy, ESP, clairvoyance…spirit photography, telekinetic movement…full-trace mediums, the Loch Ness monster and the theory of Atlantis?" Janine inquired.

"If there's a steady paycheck in it, I'll believe anything you say." Winston responded.

Ray, Peter, Scooby, and Shaggy returned.

"I gotta get some sleep, I'm dying." Ray commented.

"Like me too, I am bone tired." Shaggy agreed.

"I'm with you," Scooby added.

"You two don't look good," Peter said.

"I don't?" Ray asks.

"Really?" Shaggy questioned.

"Well, you guys looked better."

"You didn't used to look like this," Peter added.

"Can you hold, please?" Janine asks on the phone. She holds it with her right hand.

"Here's the paper on the Brooklyn," Peter tossed a piece of paper on Janine's desk.

"She paid with Visa,"

"Here's tonight's worksheet," Janine hands Ray a document; which he accepts.

"Oh, great. Two more free repeaters," Ray sighed.

"This is Winston Zeddmore," Janine gestured to Winston. "He's here about the job."

"Beautiful, you're hired;" said Ray as Winston stood up.

"Ray Stantz, Pete Venkman, Shaggy Rogers, and this is Scooby Doo."

"Hello," said Scooby.

Winston grinned at the Great Dane.

"Congratulations," Peter and Shaggy shook hands with Winston.

"Can you help me, please?" Ray asks.

Winston walked over. He looked nervously at the steaming trap.

"Like, don't be nervous," Shaggy encouraged.

"Welcome aboard," Ray said as Winston took the device anxiously.

 **A/N: Okay, that was kind of short. I figured I'd let Shaggy and Ray have the same dream, since Shaggy tends to be into girls. But, the next chapter should be longer. Coming up, Peter has a chat with Dana. More soon!**


	11. Peter chats with Dana

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you for waiting patiently. I've been celebrating birthdays (mine and my mother's) and working on a new story.**

 **Also, thank you to GiJoefan85 and tmalysza38 for the reviews. Enjoy this new chapter.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 11

"I don't know where they get these guest conductors," Dana commented.

It's an afternoon day, Dana and her friend Matt left the building after a music rehearsal.

"It's not gonna do him much good to scream at us in German,"

"Well, I don't think that the man is competent to conduct…a major symphony orchestra," Matt interjected.

Suddenly, Dana looks up to see Peter doing a little dance on one foot. She couldn't help but smile, in amusement.

"Um, could you wait here?" Dana asks.

"Sure," Matt replied.

The brunette walks over to Peter.

"Dr. Venkman, this is a surprise;" She remarked.

"That was a wonderful rehearsal," Peter commented.

"You heard that?" Dana questioned.

"Yes," The scientist answered. "You're the best one in your row;"

"Oh, thank you," said Dana.

"You're good, most people can't hear me with the whole orchestra playing."

"I don't have to take this abuse," Peter joked. "I got hundreds of people dying to abuse me."

"I know, you're a big celebrity now," Dana pointed out.

The two walked along.

"Do you have some information for me on my case?" Dana inquired.

Peter hesitates and spotted Matt who was eyeing them.

"Who's the stiff?" Peter asks.

"The 'stiff' happens to be one of the finest musicians in the world." Dana responded.

"Do you have information for me, please?"

"Well, sure but I prefer to give it to you in private," Peter answered.

"Why don't you tell me now," Dana insisted.

"OK. I found the name Zuul for you,"

"The name Zuul refers to a demigod worshipped around 6,000 B.C. by the…" Peter read.

"What's that word?" He asks.

Dana leans in.

"'Hittites,'" She said.

"Hittites...the Mesopotamians and the Sumerians." Peter continued.

"'Zuul was the minion of Gozer'," Dana read the information.

"What's Gozer?"

"Gozer was very big in Sumeria," Peter replied.

"Well, what's he doing in my icebox?" Dana demanded.

"I'm working on that," Peter assured.

"If we could get together Thursday night…I'm thinking 9-ish, you know, we could exchange information."

"I can't see you Thursday, I'm busy." Dana pointed out.

"Miss Barrett, you seem to think there is something wrong up here that says: 'He enjoys taking his evenings off and spending it with his clients.'"

"No, I'm making a special exception in your case…because…I respect you." Peter explained.

"It's corny, but I respect you as an artist."

Matt was getting impatient.

"And as a dresser too," Peter added. "This is a magnificent coordination you going to have today."

Dana grins.

"OK. I'll see you Thursday," She said.

"I'll bring the _Roylance Guide_ …" The scientist suggested.

"And we'll eat and read,"

Dana nodded and walked away, joining Matt.

"So, who the hell is that?" Matt inquired.

"He's just a friend," Dana answered.

"A friend?" Matt repeated.

"An old friend," Dana clarified.

"Bye! Well, I'll see you Thursday!" Peter called.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you, sir. I'm glad you're feeling much better."

"You're still very pale, though. A little sun," He added, joking.

Dana shook her head, grinning.

"Well, what does he do?" Matt asks.

"He's a scientist," The brunette replied.

The duo walked off while Peter went about his merry way.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I decided to give Dana's friend a name since he didn't have one in the movie.**

 **Coming up, Walter Peck makes an appearance.**

 **So, stay tuned ta-ta for now!**


	12. Walter Peck pays a visit

**Author's Note: What's up, peeps? I'm back!**

 **Thank you once again for waiting patiently. I took a breather from the story, but fear not my lovely readers; I will not abandon it.**

 **I'd also like to thank GiJoefan85 for the review, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 12

At the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. headquarters, Winston met Egon, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. Now, Ray was showing him the ropes.

"This is where we store all the vapors and entities and slimers that we trap." Ray explained.

"Very simple, really. A loaded trap here; open, unlock the system." He opens a red door and placed the trap inside a compartment.

The green light switched to a red light.

"Release," He closes the door.

"Close, lock the system. Set your entry grid;" Ray locks and pressed a button.

"Neutronize your field,"

"And…" The scientist pulls a lever.

"…when the light is green, the trap is clean."

Ray pulls the lever up.

"The ghost is incarcerated here in our custom storage facility."

 _Meanwhile,_

"There's a man from the EPA here to see you. He's waiting in your office." Janine informed Peter.

"EPA?" Peter asked. "What's he wants?"

"I don't know," Janine replied.

"All I do know is I've been working two weeks without a break…and you promised me you'd hire more help."

"Janine, someone with your qualifications…would have no trouble finding a top-flight job in either…the food service or housekeeping industries." Peter responded.

The telephone rings.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Peter asks.

"I've quit better jobs than this," Janine said dryly.

She answers the phone as Peter walked away.

"Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.! What do you want?" The secretary demanded.

"Can I help you?" Peter questioned, as he entered his office and found a ginger-haired man sitting on a bench.

"I'm Walter Peck," He said and stood up.

"I represent the Environmental Protection Agency, the third district." Walter shook hands with Peter; only to get slime on his hand.

"Great," Peter commented. "How's it going down there?"

Walter hesitates.

"Are you Peter Venkman?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm…Dr. Venkman," Peter answered.

"Exactly what are you a doctor of, Mr. Venkman?" Walter asks.

"Well, I have Ph. D's in parapsychology and psychology." Peter replied.

"I see," said Walter. "And now you catch ghosts,"

"Yeah, you could say that," The doctor responded.

"And how many ghosts have you caught, Mr. Venkman?" Walter inquired.

"I'm not at liberty to say," said Peter.

"And where do you put…these ghosts once you catch them?"

"Into a storage facility," Peter replied.

"And would this storage facility be located on these premises?" Walter asked.

"Yes,"

"And may I see this storage facility?"

"No," said Peter.

"And why not, Venkman?" Walter asked.

"Because you did not use the magic word," Peter replied.

Walter sits down in a chair and scoots up to Peter's desk.

"What is the magic word, Mr. Venkman?"

Peter stares.

"'Please,'"

The EPA man smiles a bit.

"May I please see the storage facility, Mr. Venkman?"

"Why do you want to see it?" Peter asks.

"Well, because I'm curious," Walter admitted. "I want to know more about what you do here."

"There've been a lot of wild stories in the media…and we want to assess any possible environmental impact…from your operation." He continued.

"For instance, the presence of noxious…possibly hazardous waste chemicals in your basement."

"Now, you show me what is down there, or I come back with a court order." Walter said.

Peter stood up.

"You go get a court order, and I'll sue your ass for wrongful prosecution!" He snapped.

"You can have it your way, Mr. Venkman." Walter replied curtly.

Meanwhile; Egon, Ray, Winston, Scooby and the teens were in the basement.

"I'm worried. It's crowded in there, and all my recent data…points to something big on the horizon." Egon said.

"Really?" Fred asks.

"What do you mean 'big'?" Winston questioned.

Ray lights Winston a cigarette.

"Well, let's say this Twinkie represents the normal amount…of psychokinetic energy in the New York area." Egon explained.

"According to this morning's sample, it would be a Twinkie…35 feet long, weighing approximately 600 pounds."

Ray coughs.

"Whoa," Fred and Daphne exchanged glances.

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"That's a big Twinkie," Winston remarked.

"Yeah man, I can only imagine how delicious that Twinkie would be." Shaggy commented, licking his lips.

"Yeah, big Twinkie," Scooby said.

Egon nodded before tearing off a piece and then tossed it to Shaggy.

Shaggy takes a piece and gave the rest to Scooby.

"We could be on the verge of a fourfold cross-rip…a PKE surge of incredible, even dangerous, proportions." Ray said.

"No doubt, it could change the world," Velma said.

Peter joins the group.

"We just had a visit from the Environmental Protection Agency." He informed.

"I wonder what do they want," said Daphne.

"I don't know, Daphne. How's the grid holding up?" Peter asks.

"Not good," Egon said.

"Tell him about the Twinkie," said Winston.

"Please do," Fred added.

"What about the Twinkie?" Peter asks.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **It won't be the last of Walter Peck, you'll see him later a bit.**

 **Coming up, Dana gets possessed by Zuul (Dun, dun, dun!). More soon!**


	13. Dana gets possessd by Zuul

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks! New chapter, enjoy!**

 **Reminder, I do not own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 13

Elevator doors open and Dana steps out. She could easily hear music coming from Louis's apartment, as thunder rumbled outside the building.

Dana tried to sneak past quietly, but unfortunately isn't lucky.

The door opens and Louis emerged, figuring Dana is outside.

"Oh, Dana it's you;" He said.

"Hello, Louis," said Dana.

"You gotta come in here," Louis insisted. "You're missing a classic party,"

"Yes, well I would Louis," Dana replied. "But I have a date coming over,"

Louis's expression fell. He closed the door.

"You made a date…tonight?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm sorry Louis," Dana apologized. "I forgot,"

She walks away.

"Oh, that's okay. You can bring him along." Louis replied.

Dana stops and smiles to herself.

"All right, maybe we'll stop by, okay?"

She heads for her apartment.

Louis shrugs.

"That's okay, I'll tell everybody," He said.

"We're gonna play Twister, we're gonna do some break dancing…"

Louis turns around and goes back in, but discovers the door is locked.

"Hey,"

"Hey, let me in! It's Louis!" The accountant begged. "Somebody let me in!"

Dana closed the door once she was inside.

Taking off her outerwear, she tossed it on the couch and turned on the light.

As Dana took off her shoes, the telephone rings.

"Hello?" She answers. "Oh, hi Mom,"

"I've been busy,"

"Well…no, everything is fine." Dana assured. "Yeah, no just that one time;"

"Oh, I am," She said and sat down in a chair.

"I will,"

"I won't. Mom, I should go. I have a date," Dana informed.

"Yes. No, no one you know. It's…well, he's part of the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc."

"Those guys on TV, including those kids and their Great Dane," Dana added.

"Yes, well, I'll have to let you know."

"Okay," Dana agreed. "Love to Dad,"

"Right, bye. Bye,"

The brunette exhaled and leaned back in her seat.

Unaware, the other side of the room glowed.

Dana sits up and noticed, sensing something's wrong.

"Oh shit,"

Suddenly, a hellhound paw popped out from the chair and seized Dana. She gasped and screamed, startled and terrified. More paws bust out.

Her chair turned and the door opens to reveal Zuul, sitting there among the mist.

Dana hollered and struggled to get free, but she was held down; as Zuul snarled, its red eyes glowing.

A force pulled Dana's seat towards the demon dog, Dana screams as she's dragged to her doom.

The door slams shut.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Yeah, that was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Coming up, Louis has a party and it gets crashed by Vinz Clortho a.k.a. "The Key master", and poor Louis gets possessed.**

 **Until then, more soon and happy holidays!**


	14. Louis & Vinz Clortho

**Author's Note: Hello all!**

 **Hope you had a merry Christmas, I did.**

 **Once again, thank you to GiJoefan85 for the reviews, enjoy the new chapter.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 14

"Do you have any Excedrin or Extra Strength Tylenol?" Peggy asks Louis.

Inside Louis's apartment, there's a party going on for his clients.

"Gee, I think all I got is acetylsalicylic acid. Generic," Louis replied as he opened a cabinet door and pulled out a bottle.

He hands it to Peggy

"I can get 600 tablets of that for the same price as 300 of the name brand."

Louis opens the refrigerator and then closed it.

"Makes good financial sense, good advice." He added.

"Hey, this is real smoked salmon from Nova Scotia, Canada…24.95 a pound." Louis announced.

"It only cost me 14.12 after tax, though."

"I'm giving this as a promotional expense." The accountant said to Marv.

"That's why I invited clients instead of friends. Having a good time, Marv?"

"How you are doing?" Louis asks. "Have some Brie, it's at room temperature."

"You think it's too warm for Brie?" He asks Lucy, a tall blonde woman.

"Louis, I'm going home," Lucy said sharply.

She walks away.

"Don't leave yet. Listen, maybe if we start dancing…other people will join in." Louis suggested.

"Okay," Lucy agreed.

Lucy and Louis dance, as The Tramps' "Disco Inferno" is playing on the radio.

Then, the doorbell rings.

"Oh, don't move," Louis advised. "I just gotta get the door."

He goes to open the door.

"Ted! Annette!" Louis greeted.

"Hi," said the couple.

"I'm glad you could come. Give me your coats,"

Ted and Annette handed Louis their coats.

"Everybody, this is Ted and Annette Fleming." Louis declared.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Ted has a small carpet-cleaning business in receivership." Louis added as he closed the door.

"Annette's drawing a salary from a deferred bonus from two years ago. They got 15,000 left on the house at 8 percent."

The petite man opens a closet door, unaware that Vinz Clortho, the other hellhound is inside. He tossed Annette and Ted's coats on top of Vinz and closed the door.

"So, they're okay!"

"Does anybody want to play Parcheesi?" Louis asks.

Suddenly, a deep growl erupts from the closet. Everyone whipped around at the sound.

"Okay, who brought the dog?" Louis questioned.

CRASH!

Vinz bursts from the closet, and leapt on the table.

Everyone screams and moved out of the way.

Vinz faced Louis, growling and snarling.

Frightened, Louis ran out of his apartment. As he ran down the hallway towards an elevator, the hellhound crashed through the front door.

Pressing a button, Louis rushed inside. An elderly woman opens her door to see what the fuss is about, when she saw the creature, the woman gasps and hurried back in.

Louis made it outside.

"Help! There's a bear loose in my apartment! Help, help!" He shouted, running for his life.

Louis climbs over the wall and kept running.

"What?" A man asks the doorman.

"A bear in his apartment," said the doorman.

Vinz appeared, roaring. The couple dodged out of the way, except for the doorman who gets knocked down by the beast. The dog ran and leapt over the wall, pursuing Louis.

"I'm gonna bring this up at the tenants' meeting," Louis said to himself.

"There's not supposed to be any pets in the building."

He kept running until he made it to a restaurant.

Louis peeks in and then ran to the front of the entrance. He tries to get in, but the door is locked.

"Let me in, there's gotta be a way in here. I gotta get…"

Louis runs around and banged on the windows.

"Somebody, let me in!" He pleaded.

The waiters and patrons turned, but did nothing.

Louis turns and found himself face-to-face with Vinz.

"Nice doggy," said the accountant.

"Cute little pooch, maybe I got a Milk-Bone."

Louis hollered as Vinz roared at him, back against the wall.

Poor Louis fainted, as he awaited his doom.

Soon, the patrons and servers who were watching, went about their business.

 **A/N: Yeah, that was rather short. But the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Coming up, Peter arrives at Dana's apartment only to find Dana newly possessed by Zuul, the gatekeeper.**

 **More soon!**


	15. Date Night with Zuul

**Author's Note: Happy New Year, everybody!**

 **Thank you for being patient with me, I took a break. I even went to the movies and saw Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. It was awesome! I recommend that you check it out.**

 **Now, before start, thank you to OmnitrixWielder1124 for the favorite and follow. I'm glad you're interested in the story.**

 **And to answer your question, GiJoefan85 yes, a Ghostbusters 2 and Scooby Doo crossover will be in the works.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

Chapter 15

Peter gets out of the cab at the apartment building, holding a bouquet of flowers. As he walked to the entrance, he saw the cops talking with the residents.

"Hey, what happened?" Peter asked a cop.

"Some moron brought…a cougar to a party, and it went berserk." The cop replied.

Peter walks away and the doorman opens the door.

"Hi, I'm going up to Dana Barrett's." He said.

The doorman nods and Peter goes in.

When Peter made it to Dana's floor, he sees plaster strewn all over the floor.

Peter walked past Louis's apartment and saw a cop talking to Louis's party guests.

He makes it to Dana's apartment and knocks on her door.

"Hello?" Peter asks as the door opens.

Dana stood in the doorway, wearing a shiny orange cocktail dress. Her curly brown hair was down and she wore makeup; looking very seductive.

"That's a different look for you, isn't it?" Peter questioned.

"Are you the Key master?" Dana asked breathlessly.

"Not that I know of," Peter responded.

Dana frowns and slammed the door in his face.

Peeking through the peephole, Peter knocks again.

Dana opens the door.

"Are you the Key master?" She repeated.

"Yes," said Peter.

Dana grins and the scientist enters.

"I'm a friend of his. He told me to meet him here,"

"I didn't get your name," said Peter.

"I am Zuul," Dana answered. "I am the Gatekeeper,"

Peter looks around the room, which is dark and there appears to be leaves surrounding the furniture.

"What are we doing today, Zuul?" Peter inquired.

"Prepare for the coming of Gozer," Dana replied, going into the bedroom.

"Gozer, huh?"

Dana turns around.

"The Destructor," She said with sharpness in her tone.

Peter stood in the bedroom doorway.

Dana is sitting on the bed, acting very sensual.

"Are we still going out?" Peter asks.

The brunette leaned back.

"You know, you could pick up the place if you're expecting someone." Peter commented; entering the room and walking over to the bed.

"Do you want this body?" Dana asks, breathlessly.

"Is this a trick question?" Peter asked.

Dana gets up.

"I guess the roses worked, huh?"

"Take me now…sub-creature," Dana insisted.

"We never talk anymore," said Peter.

Without hesitation, Dana grabs Peter and threw him on the bed. She gets on top of him.

"Easy, I make it a rule never to get involved with possessed people." The doctor remarked.

Dana kisses him.

"It's more of a guideline than a rule," Peter added.

"You know, I can…"

The couple rolled over on the bed.

"I want you inside of me," said Dana.

Peter chuckles.

"Go ahead, no, I can't;"

"Sounds like you got at least two people in there already." Peter commented.

"Might be a little crowded," He gets off the bed.

"Come on, why don't you just quit trying…to upset and disturb Dr. Venkman and just relax." Peter advised, as Dana sits up.

He pushed her down gently.

"Lie down there, relax. Put your hands on your chest."

Peter placed Dana's hands on her chest.

"What I'd really like to do is talk to Dana,"

"I want to talk to Dana," said Peter. "Dana, it's Peter;"

"There is no Dana," Dana responded. "There is only Zuul,"

"Oh, Zuulie, you nut." Peter joked as Dana sits up again.

"Come on,"

"Come on, I want to talk to Dana;" Peter insisted.

"Dana, just relax. Come on, Dana. Dana, can I talk to Dana?"

"There is no Dana, only Zuul;" The brunette repeated in a deep, raspy voice.

"What a lovely singing voice you must have," Peter remarked.

"Now, I'm gonna count to three, Zuulie. And if I don't talk to Dana…there's gonna be some real trouble in this apartment; I think," Peter warned.

"One,"

A low growl grew.

"Two,"

Dana's head turned both ways.

"Two and a half,"

Dana growled and roared, and began to rise from the bed.

Peter watched her as she snarled and turned her head.

Dana rolls over, still floating.

Peter examines her, not sure what to make of it. He sits on the bed.

"Please come down,"

Dana roared ferociously in response.

 **A/N: Well folks, this will have to be the last chapter I'm posting because I go back to school next Monday. Hopefully, I'll resume the story when I'm out for Spring Break.**

 **Until then, my darling readers, see you next time!**


	16. The Key master

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone for their patience. Initially, I was going to update over Spring Break, but didn't have enough time and worked on another story. And I had to start school.**

 **Anyways, I'm free for the summer and continuing the story. Once again, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You guys are great!**

 **Enjoy, reminder I don't own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 16

"I am the Key master. The Destructor is coming,"

Meanwhile, a newly possessed Louis is walking around, babbling about being the Key master.

"The Traveler, the Destroyer," He continued, passing by a group of musicians.

Louis stops, sniffing.

"Gatekeeper,"

He walks up to a carriage horse.

"I am Vinz," Louis stated. "Vinz Clortho, Key master of Gozer. Volguus Zildrohar, Lord of the Sebouillia. Are you the Gatekeeper?"

"Hey, he pulls the wagon;" said the driver. I make the deals. You want a ride?"

Louis growled menacingly and his eyes glowed red. The driver grew wide-eyed and the growling subsided.

"Wait for the sign, then all the prisoners will be released." Louis advised.

"You will perish in flame, you and all your kind! Gatekeeper!" He shouted, running and kicking garbage in the process.

"What an asshole," The driver commented.

Few hours later, a policeman knocked on the door of the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. headquarters.

Janine and Velma open the door.

"Good evening, sir." Velma said.

"Dropping off or picking up?" Janine questioned.

"Dropping off," The policeman answered.

"Excuse us," said Velma.

"Just a moment," said Janine.

She shuts the door.

Then, a few seconds, Egon opens the door.

"You a Ghostbuster?" The officer asked.

"Yes," said Egon.

"You with Mystery Inc.?" The police asked Velma.

"Yes sir," Velma replied. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We picked up this guy. We don't know what to do," The officer explained.

"Bellevue doesn't want him, I'm afraid to lock him up. And I know you guys are into this stuff, so I figured we'd check."

"All right," said Egon as he walked over to the back of the police truck, with Velma and Janine behind him.

"Are you the Gatekeeper?" Louis asked, as Egon held out a device.

"Hmm," Velma said to herself.

"You better bring him inside," The scientist suggested.

"There's something peculiar about him," Velma commented; then walked away.

"You are so kind to take care of that man." Janine complimented.

"You know, you are a real humanitarian."

"I don't think he's human," Egon said.

Inside, Louis is in the process of being interrogated, wearing headgear. On the monitor screen, Egon can make out an image of a hellhound that's possessed the account man.

Shaggy and Scooby are in the kitchen, devouring snacks. They watched Louis suspiciously.

"What did you say your name was?" Egon asked.

"Vinz Clortho, Key master of Gozer." Louis responded.

"According to this, his name's Louis Tully." Janine said. "Lives on the upper part of Coolville."

"And he's an accountant," Velma interjected.

Egon examines Louis's I.D.

"Do you want some coffee, Mr. Tully?" Janine offered.

"Do I?" Louis asked.

"Yes, have some." Egon advised.

"You're gonna need it," Velma said.

"Like, yeah man." Shaggy piped up.

"Yes, have some," Louis repeated.

Janine and Velma exchanged looks. The secretary gets up to make coffee.

"Vinz, you said before you were waiting for a sign." Egon resumed.

"What sign are you waiting for?"

"Gozer the Traveler," Louis replied. "He will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveler came as a large Torb."

Egon glanced at Velma and Janine. Even Scooby and Shaggy looked unsettled.

"Then, during the third reconciliation of the Meketrex supplicants…they chose a new form for him that of a giant Sloar!" Louis continued.

"Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to be roasted…in the depths of the Sloar that day, I can tell you."

"Jinkies," said Velma.

"Like, this dude's creeping me out. Remind me and Scoob not to sleep in the same room with him." Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, no sleeping with him." Scooby said.

"Egon," said Janine.

"Excuse me," Egon walked over.

"There's something very strange about that man." Janine said.

The two glanced at Louis who was sniffing a jar of popcorn and then, rubbing a slice of pizza against his cheek.

"I'm usually very psychic, and I have a terrible feeling…that something awful is gonna happen to you." Janine said.

"I'm afraid you're going to die," She hugs Egon.

The phone rings.

Louis stood up, dropping the popcorn.

"I'll get it," said Egon.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Egon, it's Peter;" said Peter on the other line.

"Thanks, I've got it." Egon said to Louis.

"I have news from the world of Gozer." Peter informed.

Still at Dana Barrett's apartment, Peter is in her bedroom. He got Dana to sleep by giving her sleeping meds.

"What is it, Peter?" Egon asked.

"I'm here with Dana Barrett," Peter explained. "It seems the Goz has been putting some moves…on my would-be girlfriend."

"How is she?"

"I think we can get her a guest shot on _Wild Kingdom_." Peter replied. "I just whacked her up with about 300 ccs of Thora zine. She's gonna take a little nap now, but she says she's the Gatekeeper. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Some," said Egon. "Velma and I just met the Key master. He's here with us now."

"Oh, wonderful," Peter commented. "We have to get these two together."

"I think that would be extraordinarily dangerous." Egon pointed out, after he, Janine, and Velma glanced at Louis.

"Okay, well hold onto him. I'll be there in a little while." Peter advised.

"Good," Egon agreed and hangs up.

"Thank you, Vinz. We must find Ray and the others. "I need them here immediately."

"As soon as possible," said Velma.

 _Back at Dana's apartment…_

Peter picked up Dana's wrist and looked at his watch.

"Bad news, honey, I gotta go to work." He informed a sleeping Dana and kissed her hand.

"Hey, will you stay here in bed until I get back?"

Peter gives Dana one last kiss and leaves, letting her sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile; Ray, Winston, Daphne and Fred are riding in the Mystery Machine on the way back to the headquarters.

"Hey, Ray, do you believe in God?" Winston asked.

"Never met him," Ray replied.

"Fred, Daphne?"

"Oh, yes." The two teens said.

"Well, I do," said Winston. "And I love Jesus' style, you know?"

"This roof cap is made of a magnesium-tungsten alloy." Ray stated.

"Huh?" Daphne asked.

"What are you so involved with there?" Winston inquired.

"Share with us," said Fred.

"These are blueprints for the ironwork in Dana Barrett's apartment…and they're very, very strange." Ray informed.

"Oy vey," said Daphne.

"Oy vey is right," Ray agreed.

"Hey, guys, do you remember something in the Bible about…the last days, when the dead would rise from the grave?" Winston asked.

"I think so," said Fred.

Daphne nodded.

"I remember Revelations 7:12," Ray said. "And I looked as he opened the sixth seal. And behold, there was a great earthquake. And the sun became as black as sackcloth. And the moon became as blood,"

"And the seas boiled, and the skies fell," Winston added.

"Judgement day," The quartet said in unison.

"Every ancient religion has its myth about the end of the world." Ray said.

"Myth?" Winston asks. "Has it ever occurred to you guys…that maybe the reason we've been so busy lately…is because the dead have been rising from the grave?"

"This is rather mind boggling," Fred remarked.

"I'll say," said Daphne.

"How about a little music?" Ray suggested.

"Yeah,"

Ray turns some music on and Fred drove on, as dawn approached.

 **A/N: Phew, long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Coming up, the crap hits the fan when Walter Peck shows up and demands the power be shut down. All the ghosts are released and chaos ensues.**

 **Until then, ciao!**


	17. Ghosts Unleashed

**Author's Note: Hello everybody, I'm back! Thank you again for waiting patiently. I took a breather from writing. But I'm back in the game.**

 **Thank you to GiJoefan85 and Matthew Malysza for the reviews, be sure to enjoy.**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 17

Downstairs in the headquarters; Egon, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were in the basement with Louis.

"Vinz, there's one more test Velma and I like to perform." Egon said.

"Guys, I tried to stop them. He says they have a warrant." Janine informed, as she came down the stairs behind Walter Peck, Officer Roberts, and Sam from the EPA team.

"What are you doing here, man?" Shaggy asks sharply.

"Excuse me, this is private property." Egon said curtly.

"Shut this off, shut these all off." Walter instructed Sam.

"Excuse me?" Velma demanded.

"I'm warning you. Turning off these machines is hazardous." Egon warned.

"It'll get really messy," Shaggy interjected.

"Yeah, messy," said Scooby.

"I'll tell you hazardous. You're facing prosecution…for a half-a-dozen environmental violations." Walter said.

"Now, you either shut off these beams, or we shut them off for you."

"You and what army?" Velma retorted.

Outside, Peter gets out of a cab and paid the driver. Seeing a cop, he goes in.

"Understand, this is a high-voltage laser containment system." Egon pointed out.

"Not to mention, there's some serious machinery." Velma added.

"Simply turning it off would be like dropping a bomb in the city," said Egon.

"That would be disastrous," said Shaggy.

"Don't patronize me," Walter snapped. "I'm not stupid, like the people you bilk."

Suddenly, Peter appeared.

"At ease, officer." He assured. "I'm Peter Venkman, I think there's been a slight misunderstanding…and I want to cooperate in any way I can."

"Forget it, Venkman. You had your chance to cooperate…but you thought it'd be more fun to insult me. Now it's my turn wise-ass." Walter shot back.

"He wants to shut down the protection grid." Egon explained.

"Unfortunately," said Velma.

"You shut that thing down, we are not going to be held responsible…" Peter warned.

"You'll be responsible," Walter pointed out. "Shut it off,"

"No, we won't be held responsible." Peter insisted. "Don't shut it off, I'm warning you."

"Think about what you're doing man," said Shaggy.

"I've never seen anything like this." Sam denied. "I don't know…"

"Yeah, I'm not interested in your opinion." Walter replied. "Just shut it off,"

"My friend, don't be a jerk." Peter advised Sam.

"Step aside," Officer Roberts said, pulling Peter aside.

"If he does that again, you shoot him." Walter said.

Scooby began to growl and bark.

"Silence that mutt," Walter commanded.

Glaring at the EPA man, Shaggy got down to Scooby's level and calms him.

"You do your job," Officer Roberts said sharply to Walter. "Don't tell me how to do mine."

"Thank you, officer," said Peter.

"Shut it off!" Walter yelled.

Sam reluctantly walks over to a corner.

Egon and Janine joined Peter.

"Don't say we didn't warn you mister," Velma said to Walter.

"And don't like, come crying to us." Shaggy added.

"Yeah," said Scooby.

The two teens and the Great Dane joined the scientists and secretary.

Sam pulls a lever down, and the room gets dark as red lights flashed.

The alarm blares.

Meanwhile, Dana Barrett is sleeping soundly in the bedroom at her apartment.

The alarm gets a little louder.

"Uh oh," Sam said.

"Let's get out of here!" Shaggy hollered.

"Jinkies!" Velma yelled.

Everyone evacuated the basement as steam began to release and compartments burst open.

"Clear the building!" Egon shouted, running.

The group made it out in enough time.

Suddenly, the roof busts.

Dana wakes up, alert.

Fire emerges and rays of light followed.

Now, all the ghosts were freed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed.

"This is it, this is the sign." Louis said, walking away.

"Yeah, it's a sign all right. We're going out of business." Janine responded.

The Mystery Machine arrives. Ray, Winston, Daphne and Fred got out, and rushed over.

"Are you guys okay?" Daphne asked.

"We're alright," Velma answered.

"What's all the commotion?" Fred inquired.

"What happened?" Ray questioned.

"Storage facility blew," Egon replied. "He shut off the protection grid,"

"And all the ghosts we captured have been released, as of now." Velma added.

"Oh no," Fred groaned.

"Oh great," Ray commented dryly.

"That's bad, isn't it?" Winston asks.

"You better believe it man," said Shaggy.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Where's the Key master?" He asks Egon.

Egon looked around for Louis, only to find he disappeared.

"Shoot,"

"Who's the Key master?" Ray asks.

"Oh, come on," Egon starts to lead the way.

"Hold it, I want this man arrested." Walter called.

"Captain, these men, teenagers, and their dog are in criminal violation of the Environmental Protection Act. This explosion is a direct result of it."

"Why you little…" Shaggy snarled.

"Your mother!" Egon yelled.

Shaggy and Egon start to get into a scuffle with Walter. The rest of the Ghostbusters, Mystery Inc., and police stop them.

Meanwhile, the newly freed spirits went their separate ways one by one.

Dana rises from the bed and starts walking; anticipating the coming of Gozer.

Louis is now heading to Dana's building.

Chaos ensues in the town of Coolville. Newspapers started flying around, frightening the citizens. A blue specter emerged, cackling and flies off.

A spirit flies into the taxicab's tail pipe. A man gets inside the vehicle.

"Columbia Building, 57th Street. I'm in a hurry, so let's not dawdle." He said to the cab driver.

However, the driver is now a grotesque, decayed skeletal figure; who started driving mindlessly and causing accidents.

A hot dog cart opens to reveal Slimer gobbling up the meat, startling the vendor.

Dana kept walking towards her window, which has a view of Coolville. As she got closer, she watched the remaining ghosts fly overhead.

With a roar, the window panes explode and Dana stood there, with an intense expression and her brown curls blown by the wind.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **In the next chapter, we find our favorite detectives, Great Dane, and Ghostbusters in jail. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Until then, ta-ta for now!**


	18. In Jail

**Author's Note: My apologies for not updating in a while. I had a commitment and been working on personal things/projects. Also, I've been binge-watching season one of Big Little Lies, Riverdale, and Nashville.**

 **Anyways, thank you for more of the favorites and follows. And to those who reviewed:**

 **Omar Garcia Jr: Thank you, it's cool you have the new Jumanji movie on Blu-ray.**

 **Ryry-24: That sounds like a great idea, I'll keep that in mind for the sequel.**

 **Matthew Malysza: Thanks, I will!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter, folks! Little reminder, I do not own Ghostbusters nor Scooby Doo.**

Chapter 18

"Hey, guard!" Winston called. "Look, I want to make a phone call. I just work with these guys, I wasn't even there."

The Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. are now in jail, courtesy of Walter Peck.

He walks away.

"Like, so much for our rights;" Shaggy commented.

"Yeah, rights," Scooby said.

"The structure of this roof cap is like the telemetry tracker…that NASA uses to identify dead pulsars in deep space." Egon stated.

"Cold-riveted girders with cores of pure selenium," Ray added.

The scientists and teenagers were going over blueprints.

"Everybody getting this so far?" Peter asks.

"We do," Daphne and Velma said.

"So, what?" Peter continued. "I guess they just don't make them like they used to."

"No, nobody ever made them like this." Ray replied. "The architect was either a certified genius or an authentic wacko."

"In that case, this mystery is really getting mysterious," Fred remarked.

"Ray, Fred, for a moment…pretend that I don't know anything about metallurgy…engineering or physics and just tell me what the hell is going on." Peter said.

"You never studied," said Ray.

"The whole building is a huge superconductive antenna…that was designed and built for the purpose…of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence."

"Your girlfriend lives in the corner penthouse of spook central." Ray continued.

Peter stood up.

"She's not my girlfriend," He denied. "I find her interesting because she's a client and sleeps above her covers. Four feet above her covers. She barks, she drools, she claws."

"Then, there's a logical explanation in that," Velma interjected.

"Tell me," said Peter.

"Dana Barrett is possessed by a hellhound. Same for Louis Tully,"

Shaggy gulps.

"A hellhound?" He asked nervously.

"Hellhound?" Scooby asked.

"In Greek mythology, a hellhound namely Cerberus is a pet to Hades, Greek god of the underworld. Cerberus was this giant, three-headed dog; that guarded the underworld's entrance." Velma explained.

"Whoa," said Fred.

"Golly," said Daphne.

"It's also the building, Peter." Egon pointed out. "Something terrible is about to enter our world. This building is the door, the architect's name was Ivo Shandor. Velma and I found it in _Tobin's Spirit Guide,_ he was also a doctor."

"He performed a lot of unnecessary surgery." Egon continued. "And then in 1920, he started a secret society."

"Let me guess. Gozer worshippers," said Peter.

"Right," said Egon.

"Exactly," said Velma.

"No studying," Peter said to Ray.

"After World War I, Shandor decided that society was too sick to survive." Egon resumed.

"He wasn't alone. He had close to a thousand followers when he died. They conducted rituals up on the roof…bizarre rituals intended to bring about the end of the world."

"Like, an apocalypse," said Shaggy.

Egon nodded.

"And now it looks like it may actually happen.

"Whoa," Peter drawled jokingly.

"We have to get out of here and find a judge or something." Ray suggested.

"And fast," said Daphne.

"Hey, wait a minute. Hold it," Winston piped up.

"Are we going to go before a judge to say…that some Babylonian god is gonna drop in on Coolville…and start tearing up the town?" He asks.

"Sumerian," Velma corrected.

"Not Babylonian," Egon said.

"Yeah, big difference," Peter said.

"No offense…but I gotta get my own lawyer." Winston said.

"Okay, Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. The mayor wants to see you guys, the whole town's going crazy. Let's go;" The cop announced.

"'Bout time," Shaggy remarked.

"Couldn't agree more, Shaggy." Fred commented.

"I gotta split. The mayor wants to rap with me about some things." Peter declared.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I did my research on hellhounds, they've also appeared in other movies like Percy Jackson: The Lightening Thief (plus the books), Hercules, and All Dogs Go to Heaven.**

 **Coming up, Dana and Louis unite as the Gatekeeper and Key master. It'll be rather short.**

 **More soon!**


	19. Gatekeeper and Key master Unite

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks. Another new chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Meanwhile, Louis finally made it to his and Dana's building. After looking up, he goes in.

Dana is sitting on a sofa, among the ruins of her apartment, waiting for the Key master's arrival. She looks up as the door opens to reveal Louis.

"I am the Key master," said Louis.

"I am the Gatekeeper," Dana responded.

The duo make their way to each other. Then, they embrace and Dana passionately kissed Louis on the lips.

The cellist and accountant let go, and make their way towards the stairs, anticipating Gozer's arrival.

 **A/N: Yeah, that was short. But fret not, dear readers the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Up next, the Scooby gang and the Ghostbusters go to see the mayor. And Walter Peck will appear as well.**

 **More soon!**


	20. An Audience with the Mayor

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone it is I, Avid Movie Fan 16!**

 **I've finally gotten off my lazy behind and updated. Thank you for your patience and to those who liked and followed, including those who reviewed. I'm so glad you love my story.**

 **In other words, let's go!**

Chapter 20

The Ghostbusters, Mystery Inc. and Scooby arrived at a building, escorted by the police. There were reporters as well, the team smiled and waved. They go in.

"I've got a city blowing up and you guys aren't giving me answers."

Inside the office, Lenny the mayor of Coolville is going over a discussion regarding the fiasco that's going on.

"We're blocking the bridges, the roads…" One of the guys informed.

"The Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. are here," Lenny's assistant Conrad informed, as he entered.

"The Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. Okay, the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.," said the mayor; as the teens, Great Dane, and scientists walked in.

"Hey, and where's this Peck?" He inquired.

"Peck, I am Walter Peck, sir; and I am prepared to make a full report." Walter responded, entering. He barged past Peter and Ray.

"These men, kids, and their dog are consummate snowball artists." Walter stated.

"They use sense and nerve gases to induce hallucinations. People think they're seeing ghosts, and they call these bozos…who conveniently show up to deal with the problem…with a fake electronic light show."

"Why you…" Fred said angrily, charging towards Walter, but Daphne and Velma stop him.

"That's not true, man!" Shaggy denied.

Scooby growled at Walter.

"Everything was fine with our system until the power grid…was shut off by dickless here." Ray interjected.

"Exactly," Velma added.

"They caused an explosion," Walter insisted.

"Is it true?" Lenny asks.

"Yes, it's true. This man has no dick," Peter replied.

"Way ahead of you Pete," said Shaggy.

Winston gives them a look as Walter charged towards Shaggy and Peter, enraged. Scooby barks as everyone rushed to break up a fight.

"Hey, come on. Knock it off, hey, break it up!" Lenny ordered.

"All right," said Walter.

"Well, that's what I heard," Peter said.

"This is City Hall," Lenny pointed out. "Now, what am I gonna do here, John? What is this?"

"All I know is that was no light show we saw this morning," John responded. "I've seen every form of combustion known to man…but this beats the hell out of me."

"The walls in the 53rd Precinct were bleeding," Conrad added. "How do you explain that?"

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Mike the pope enters.

"And ladies," He acknowledges Velma and Daphne.

"Oh, Your Eminence;" Lenny gets up to greet Mike.

"Like, this keeps getting better and better." Shaggy remarked, exchanging looks with Peter and Winston.

Lenny walks over to Mike and kissed his hand.

"How are you, Lenny?" Mike asks.

"You're looking good, Mike." Lenny said. "We're in a real fix here. What do you think I should do?"

"Lenny, officially, the church will not take any position…on the religious implications of these phenomena." The pope explained. "Personally, Lenny…I think it's a sign from God. But, don't quote me on that;"

"I think that's a smart move, Mike." Peter said.

"Yes," Fred agreed.

"I won't call a press conference…and tell everyone to start praying." Lenny said.

Winston steps forward.

"I'm Winston Zeddmore, Your Honor," He addressed the mayor.

"I've only been with the company for a couple weeks. But, I gotta tell you, these things are real. Since I joined these men, teenagers, and their dog; I have seen shit that'll turn you white."

"Well, you can believe Mr. Pecker." Peter piped up, as Winston walked away.

Scooby and Shaggy snickered.

"My name is Peck," Walter said sharply.

"Or you could accept the fact…that this city is headed for a disaster of biblical proportions." Peter continued, ignoring Walter.

"What do you mean 'biblical'?" Lenny questioned.

"What he means is Old Testament," Ray interjected. "Real wrath-of-God-type stuff."

"Exactly," said Peter.

"Fire and brimstone coming down from the skies," said Daphne.

"Rivers and seas boiling," said Ray.

"Forty years of darkness," Egon added.

"Earthquakes, volcanoes," said Fred.

"The dead rising from the grave," said Winston.

"Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria;" Peter said.

"End of life as we know it," Velma broke in.

"A total apocalypse," Shaggy added.

"Yeah," Scooby said.

"Enough!" Lenny commanded. "I get the point, but what if you're all wrong?"

"If we're wrong, nothing happens. We all go to jail; peacefully and quietly." Peter offered.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," Velma said.

"Absolutely," said Fred.

"We'll enjoy it. But if I'm right…" Peter continued. "And we can stop this thing…Lenny, you will have saved the lives…of millions of registered voters."

Lenny hesitates.

"I don't believe you're seriously considering listening to these men and kids." Walter said, coming up behind Peter.

Finally, Lenny responds.

"Get him out of here," He said, gesturing to Walter.

"Bye," said Peter, smirking.

"I would have gotten away with it, if weren't for you meddling scientists, kids, and that dumb dog;" The EPA man snarled.

"I'll fix you, I'm gonna fix you;" The cop takes him away.

"I'll get you a nice fruit basket," Peter suggested. "I'm going to miss him,"

"Ciao, dickless," Shaggy called.

"Ciao," Scooby said.

"We got work to do," Lenny informed. "Now, what do you need from me?"

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **It was my idea to have Walter Peck say the infamous meddling kids line, he'll get his comeuppance (more on that later).**

 **I don't know if I'll update again, I start school a week after Labor Day. If I post a new chapter, great. If not, I'll resume over the holidays.**

 **Until then, to quote both Shaggy and Scooby, ciao!**


	21. Going In

**Author's Note: Hey there, folks, here I am! Thank you so much for your patience, I took a breather before writing. I worked on personal projects and binge-watched the first season of Outlander.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for the favorites and follows; I truly appreciate it. Also, thank you to GiJoefan85 and Matthew Malysza for your support. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **So, read on and have fun!**

 **I don't own Scooby Doo and Ghostbusters, a little reminder.**

Chapter 21

The motorcycle cops and police cars lead the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc. team to the apartment building.

A crowd of fans were waiting for them eagerly.

The automobiles came to a stop. Peter gets out, with Winston behind him.

"Hello, Coolville," Peter greeted.

Scooby and the gang get out of the Mystery Machine van.

"How are you doing, Coolville?" Daphne called.

"Like, what's up everybody?" Shaggy asks.

They all went to greet their fans.

"Dr. Ray Stantz, would you please?" Peter addressed. "The heart of the Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc."

"And let's not forget, Velma Dinkley, who made the team come together." Fred announced, pulling Velma forward. "And a good friend of Ray Stantz,"

The brunette girl smiles, blushing a bit.

"Thank you," said Peter. "They love you both, they love you all here."

"I like that shirt, friend."

"Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.! All right!" The mass of people cheered.

Egon pulled out the weapons. Everyone takes them.

"Got to run, got a date with a ghost;" Peter remarked.

"Okay, whatever happens, let's be professional." The scientist advised.

"Right man," Shaggy agreed.

Once everyone had their weapons, they made their way to the building's entrance.

Everyone looks up. Sure enough, grey clouds gathered and lightning flashed, looking dark and ominous.

Scooby gulps.

"A raging storm," He said nervously.

Even the crowd stared at the sky in shock and awe.

A dark shadow fell over the complex.

"We might have to put a little overtime in on this one." Ray suggested.

The building's exterior crumbles and explodes.

Suddenly, the road cracks.

"Uh oh," said Shaggy. "Gangway!"

"Look out below!" Fred yelled and everyone fell in; screaming.

The people are getting frightened by all the supernatural commotion; and the roads sink.

They stand up, searching for signs of Scooby, the detectives, or the scientists.

Suddenly, the famous groups emerge.

"There they are, there they are!" A woman called.

The whole crowd cheers.

"I was in no way prepared for that," said Ray.

"Yeah, man, I did not see that one coming." Shaggy added.

"It's all right. Don't worry, we're fine. We can handle it," Peter assured.

"We'll take it from here," Velma interjected.

"We can take it, they want to play rough."

"Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.! Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.!" The citizens chanted.

"Want to play rough, guys and girls?" Peter asks.

"Yeah!" Scooby replied.

"Let's do it,"

Everyone puts their hands on top and cheered.

"Scooby Doo!" Scooby cheered.

They all go in, ready to put an end to the paranormal apocalypse.

Once inside, the teens, Great Dane, and scientists go up the stairs.

"Where are we?" Peter asks.

"Like, I don't know man," Shaggy answered.

"It looks like we're in the teens somewhere," Ray informed.

Both Shaggy and Scooby groaned.

"Well, when we get to 20, tell me. I'm gonna throw up," Peter commented.

"Don't mention it," said Daphne.

"Well, gang, we got little more ways; keep moving." Fred advised.

Meanwhile, somewhere up top, Dana and Louis were lounging about; waiting for Gozer.

Sensing Gozer's pending arrival, Dana sits up and so does Louis. They take their places.

 _Back inside…_

"Twenty-two, is this it?" Ray asks.

"Yep," said Peter.

"At last," Velma exhaled.

Everyone steps into the hallway of Dana's and Louis's apartments; surveying the areas.

"Art deco, very nice," Egon remarked.

"Reminiscent of the 1920s and 30s," Velma said.

"Where is it?" Egon asks.

"It's at the end of the hall," Peter replied.

"Good," said Shaggy.

Gozer's presence was getting closer. Louis and Dana looked to the sky.

The gang enters Dana's building.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Daphne remarked.

Ray spotted a stairway.

"Hey, where do these stairs go?" He called.

"They go up," said Peter.

"If my speculations are correct, Dana and Louis are at the top of the building." Velma said.

Thunder booms and Scooby gulps.

"Okay, go ahead. Come on, go ahead." Peter insisted.

They make their way up.

Louis and Dana raised their hands. Lightning strikes and shakes them, the bolts make the doors open.

The gang finally made it. Getting closer, they witnessed what was unfolding before their eyes.

"Dana!" Peter called.

The beautiful cellist and the nerdy accountant got on all fours and turned into hellhounds.

"Zoinks! A hellhound!" Shaggy yelped.

"A hellhound!" Scooby gasped.

"I told you so," Velma said to Peter.

The two dogs growled.

Peter turns to Velma and Ray.

"Okay, so, she's a dog." He said.

Louis and Dana jumped off.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Well, folks I'm going to end this chapter right here. But don't worry, there's more to come.**

 **Coming up, our heroes find themselves face to face with Gozer and in Ray's mind he summons the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man as the Destructor.**

 **Until then buh-bye!**


	22. Gozer

**Author's Note: I'm back! I finished binge-watching season 2 of Outlander, and on top of that I celebrated my birthday. Now, I've returned to writing.**

 **Again, thank you to Matthew Malysza and GiJoefan85 for the reviews. Be sure to enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Also; review, favorite and follow!**

 **I don't own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 22

Dana and Louis (now Zuul and Vinz Clortho) jumped off and took their places in front of the building.

The group emerged from a corner and stood before the building. They looked at it in awe and wonder.

Suddenly, doors open and blinding light appeared. A female figure is standing on the steps. She is none other than Gozer.

"It's a girl," Ray said, breaking the silence.

"No way," said Fred.

Gozer walks over and gently stroked Zuul on the head.

"It's Gozer," said Egon.

"I thought Gozer was a man," Winston said.

"My thoughts exactly," Shaggy said.

"It's whatever it wants to be," Egon informed.

"Wow," Daphne commented.

"Well, whatever it is, it's got to get by us." Peter pointed out.

"Right man," Shaggy agreed. Turning to Fred, he said "Get her, Freddy!"

Fred and Velma give him a look.

"Really, Shaggy?" Velma asks.

"I'll do it," Ray volunteered. He steps forward.

"Gozer the Gozerian?" Ray called.

Gozer turned her attention to Ray. She had short, spiky dark-hair and beady red eyes like the hounds. She wore a long-sleeved, nude-colored bodysuit decorated with silver crystals.

"Good evening. As a duly designated representative of the city…of Coolville…I order you to cease all supernatural activity…and return to your place of origin…or to the nearest convenient parallel dimension." Ray resumed.

"That ought to do it," Peter remarked. "Thanks very much, Ray."

"Are you a god?" Gozer asked in a guttural voice.

Ray exchanges a look with the others.

"No," He answered.

"Then die!" Gozer blasts the kids, Scooby, and paratroopers with her bolts; causing them to fly backwards, screaming.

Zuul and Vinz growled ferociously.

Below, the crowd screamed at the sight of the dark sky.

"My glasses!" Velma exclaimed. "I've lost them."

She blindly searched for them and accidently grabbed Scooby's tail.

"Ouch!" Scooby yelped. "You got my tail!"

"Sorry Scooby," Velma apologized.

She finally felt her glasses and put them back on.

"Much better," said Velma.

Everyone else gets back up.

"Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say 'yes'." Winston advised sharply.

"All right, this chick is toast." Peter commented.

Daphne nodded.

"I'll make her pay for what she did to my hair."

The group emerges.

"Everyone got their sticks?" Peter asks.

"Holding it," The others responded.

"Hold them up!" Peter commanded.

Everyone turns their weapons on. Velma pushed her glasses back, to avoid losing them.

Gozer gets on her hands and hisses at them.

"Make them hard," Peter advised.

"Ready!"

"Let's show this prehistoric wench how we do things downtown." Peter declared.

"Throw it!"

The team blasts at Gozer, but missed.

She managed to jump in the air and do a back flip, before landing on her feet. She's now standing behind them.

"You got to be kidding," said Daphne.

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, man," said Shaggy.

"We better go full stream," Egon suggested.

"Aim for the flattop,"

They blasted once more and Gozer disappears.

"She's gone," said Fred.

"Wasn't so hard," Peter said to Ray.

"Piece of cake," Shaggy said.

"Yum, cake," Scooby said.

"We neutralized it," Ray piped up.

"You know what that means? A complete particle reversal."

"And we had the tools," Winston interjected. "We had the talent,"

"It's Miller time," said Peter.

"Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad." Egon said.

"Oh, no," said Ray.

"What?"

Everyone heard a crumbling sound, and then bolts crackling.

"Look out!" Egon yelled.

"Gangway!" Shaggy shouted.

The building's exterior crumbles and fell, towards the ground.

Citizens of Coolville screamed and ran.

"Sub-creatures, Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor…" Gozer's guttural voice announced.

"…Volguus Zildrohar the Traveler has come. Choose and perish."

"What do you mean, 'choose'?" Ray called. "We don't understand,"

"Choose," Gozer repeated. "Choose the form of the Destructor."

"Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh, very cute;" said Peter.

"Whatever we think of. If we think of J. Edgar Hoover…J. Edgar Hoover will appear and destroy us, so empty your heads."

"Great idea man," Shaggy said.

"Don't think of anything, we've only got one shot at this." Peter continued.

"The choice is made," Gozer announced.

"What?" Fred asks.

"The Traveler has come," said Gozer.

"Nobody chose anything," Peter denied.

"Did you choose anything?" He asks Egon.

"No," Egon replied.

"Did you?"

"My mind is blank," Winston answered.

"Kids?"

"Nope," The Mystery Inc. responded.

"Like, we agreed with you on the J. Edgar Hoover thing; but we didn't pick." Shaggy added.

"Nor I," Scooby interjected.

"Well, I didn't chose anything." Peter said.

Velma notices Ray is quiet.

"I have a hunch Ray might have something to do with it." She said.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"I couldn't help it," Ray confessed; guilty. "It just popped in there,"

"What?" Peter inquired. "What just popped in there?"

"I tried to think…"

 _To Be Continued…_

 **A/N: All right guys, in the next chapter, the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man terrorizes Coolville and the gang agrees to cross the streams. So, stay tuned!**


	23. The Stay Puff Marshmallow Man

**Author's Note: I'm back, folks!**

 **Happy New Year and I hope you had a merry Christmas. My apologies for the delay in updating, I've gotten lazy.**

 **You know, I realized that this story is almost over, only two chapters left! Hopefully, I can crank out the last two chapters before school.**

 **Now, before I start; thank you to Adam Strickland (Guest), Matthew Malysza, and GiJoefan85 for the reviews. I greatly appreciate it!**

 **So, enjoy!**

Chapter 23

"Look!" Egon shouted.

Everyone turns around.

"What on earth?" Daphne asked.

"No! It can't be," Ray protested.

"What is it?" Peter demanded.

"It can't be," Ray repeated.

"What did you do, Ray?" Winston questioned sternly.

"Oh, shit," said Peter.

As the gang came closer, they could make out a white, life-sized figure.

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asked. "The Pillsbury Doughboy?"

"I don't think so, Shaggy." Fred disagreed.

"It's something much bigger," Velma interjected.

Peter glanced at Ray.

"It's the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man," said Ray.

"Whoa, a giant marshmallow!" Scooby exclaimed.

Stay Puff roamed the street of Coolville. Taxicabs crashed into one another; creating traffic jams. People jumped out, screaming and running.

"There's something you don't see every day." Peter remarked.

"It reminds me of the Cotton Candy Glob," Daphne commented.

"Only a marshmallow," Shaggy said. "Say, if that marshmallow giant wasn't dangerous…he'd taste good, roasted."

"Yum, s'mores," Scooby licked his lips.

"I tried to think of a harmless thing." Ray admitted, remorseful.

"Something I loved from my childhood. Something that could never, ever possibly destroy us. Mr. Stay Puff,"

"Now, it's doing the opposite," said Velma.

"Nice thinking, Ray," said Peter.

"What do we do now?" Daphne asks.

"We used to roast Stay Puff marshmallows…by the fire at Camp Waconda." Ray explained.

"Ray has gone bye-bye, Egon." Peter commented.

"What have you got left?"

"Sorry, Venkman. I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." Egon replied.

"Like, I'm with you man." Shaggy said.

"But there must be something we can do." Fred objected.

More citizens continued to run away in terror, screaming. Stay Puff bellowed.

"Oh no," said Winston.

"Mother pus bucket," said Peter.

"Jinkies," Velma said, cringing.

Below, Walter Peck got one look at Stay Puff who destroyed a church. He looked speechless.

"Oh, no! The church!" Daphne exclaimed.

"He can't, like get away with it!" Shaggy yelled.

"Let's give it to him!" Scooby yelled.

"One, two, three, roast him." Ray commanded.

The group blasts the huge marshmallow figure. It roars and catches on fire.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy hollered.

"Get back!" Fred yelled.

Everyone huddled into a corner, away from the fire.

"Funny, us going out like this," Ray remarked. "Killed by a 100-foot marshmallow man,"

"This is not how we want to be remembered," Velma said.

"We've been going about this wrong," said Peter. "This Mr. Stay Puff is okay, he's a sailor. He's in Coolville. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble."

Stay Puff began to climb.

"But how?" Fred asks.

"I have a radical idea, the door swings both ways." Egon piped up. "We could reverse the particle flow through the gate."

"How?" Ray pressed.

"We'll cross the streams," Egon answered.

"What?" Daphne asked, surprised.

"I knew you'd say that," Velma groaned.

"Excuse me, Egon. You said crossing the streams was bad." Peter pointed out.

"Cross the streams," said Ray.

"You're gonna endanger us all," Peter warned. "You're gonna endanger our client…the nice lady who paid us in advance before she became a dog.

"Not necessarily," Egon said. "There's definitely a very slim chance we'll survive."

"Well count me out," Scooby said.

"Yeah, me too," Shaggy added.

"Shaggy, Scooby, this is not the time to pull any antics." Velma said sternly.

"Would you two do it for Scooby snacks?" Fred asked.

Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads no.

"How about four Scooby snacks?" Daphne suggested.

The lanky teen and Great Dane pondered over the offer.

"Not a bad idea," Shaggy said. "Scoob gets two and I get two,"

"Yeah," Scooby agreed.

"You got it then," Daphne handed the snacks to the duo.

Scooby takes two snacks and Shaggy took the other two. They eat them.

"So, are we on the same page?" Peter inquired.

Everyone shared looks. Judging from their expressions, they decided to agree with Peter.

"I love this plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Let's do it," Peter said with enthusiasm.

"This job is definitely not worth 11,500 a year." Winston commented.

"Join the club man," said Shaggy.

The Mystery Inc. and Ghostbusters took their place, standing inches away from the devil hounds.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **My school schedule is short, so…depending on how much free time I have during the day; I'll try to write the last two chapters. If not, I'll finish over spring break.**

 **Only two more to go, the end is near.**


	24. Crossing the Streams

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone I'm back!**

 **Now that I'm out for Spring Break, I'll be back to updating. I even took the time out of watching Riverdale season one (again) in honor of Luke Perry, God rest his soul, to write a new chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed, and liked the story. You're amazing! So, in other words enjoy.**

Chapter 24

"Hurry," said Ray.

"See you on the other side, Ray." Peter said, as everyone turned their weapons on.

He's the first to blast.

"Nice working with you, Dr. Venkman." Ray responded.

"You too, kids and Scooby."

"The honor's all ours, Stantz." Velma replied, smiling.

Ray, the Mystery Inc. and Scooby turn on their guns.

"Gang, it's been a pleasure working with you all." Fred announced.

"Like, the feeling's mutual, man;" said Shaggy.

"Let's turn them on, Spengler!" Ray yelled; as he, Peter, the kids, and Great Dane began to cross their streams.

Egon follows and Winston joins in.

"Now, Spengler!"

Together, with all their might, the streams crossed. The energy from the rays aimed for the building, causing it to combust. The devil hounds took off, running.

"Get out of here!" Peter shouted.

"Hit the pavement!" Shaggy screamed.

Eventually, the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man went up in flames. The top of Spook Central explodes, fire erupting.

Below, the citizens craned their necks to see the paranormal team. Marshmallow cream started falling, everyone scatters screaming.

Amid all the chaos, Walter Peck walks around, looking rather quizzical. Suddenly, he gets doused with cream.

Meanwhile, up above, the sky turns dark….

 _To be continued…._

 **A/N: Yeah, okay that was rather short. But don't worry my darling readers, the last chapter will be a tad bit longer. So, stay tuned!**


	25. The Day Is Saved

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back!**

 **I know I was going to post the last chapter over spring break, but I got caught up in personal stuff and I had to get ready for school. But thank you for your patience.**

 **Well here we are, folks. The last chapter. Without further ado, let's get on with it!**

 **And no, I don't own Scooby Doo nor Ghostbusters. They all belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 25

Up top of Spook Central, the place looked like a warzone. At first, it appears the Mystery Inc. and Ghostbusters were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Ray (who was covered in marshmallow crème) groaned.

"Winston, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Winston replied, who is behind Ray.

"Venkman! Spengler! Fred! Daphne! Velma! Shaggy! Scooby Doo, where are you?" Ray called.

Fred and Velma's heads popped out from the crème.

"We're over here!" They called.

"You okay, Velma?" Fred asked.

Velma nodded.

"My glasses are covered in marshmallow; but other than that, I'm fine." She replied, cleaning her glasses.

"I wonder where's Daphne?" Fred questioned.

Daphne pops up.

"I am not looking at marshmallow the same way ever again." She commented.

"Daphne, you're okay now!" Velma remarked, glad to see the red head unharmed.

"Uh, where's Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred inquired.

Eventually, Shaggy and Scooby emerged.

"Like, I'm right here, man!" Shaggy answered.

"Hey Scoob, that was fun."

"Yeah, fun," Scooby licks the marshmallow off Shaggy's face; with rapture.

"All right, Scoob, cut it out!" Shaggy laughed.

"Glad to see you kids and Scooby are okay," said Ray.

Egon emerged from the other side.

"Oh, Spengler. Are you okay?" Ray asks.

"I feel like the floor of a taxicab." Egon replied.

Peter comes walking up.

"Venky!" Ray called.

"Yeah, where are you?" Egon asks, just as Peter steps forward.

"Oh, thank God," said Ray

"I'm all right," Peter replies.

"You all right?"

"I'm all right," said Ray.

"You all right?" Peter asks Winston.

"Yeah. You okay?" Winston questioned.

"Fine," said Peter. "Kids, Scooby, you're good?"

"We're good," The teenagers responded.

"Yeah," Scooby piped up.

Everyone looked around for Dana and Louis.

"Oh, it smells like barbecued dog hair." Ray commented.

"Uh, Ray…" Daphne began to say as Peter gave Ray a look.

"Oh, Venkman," Ray said, realizing what he just said. "Oh, Venkman, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I just…I just forgot."

Peter doesn't say a word. He looked mournful for his love interest.

Suddenly, a hand appears from a statue. A statue piece breaks off and then it occurred to the group.

"Look!" Ray called.

"Dana's okay!" Velma said.

"Thank heavens," said Daphne.

Everyone walked over to free Dana. They remove the statue pieces one by one; and sure enough, they found the brunette unharmed.

Dana moans as Peter pulled her forward.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" Louis yelled. "Help! Somebody!"

Peter sighs.

"Go check on that little guy," He said.

"I'll do it," Fred volunteered.

"Right behind you, man." Shaggy added.

They walked over to Louis, along with Winston, Egon, and Ray. Peter and the girls continued to help Dana.

"What happened?" Louis asked, as Ray pulled a stone off him, while Shaggy and Fred helped the accountant to his feet.

Dana eventually starts walking.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"Oh, hi,"

"You're going to be okay," Fred assured Louis.

"Boy, the superintendent's gonna be pissed." Louis commented.

"Like, don't mention it," Shaggy said.

"Who are you guys?" Louis asked.

"We're the Ghostbusters," Ray replied.

"And we're the Mystery Inc.," Fred added.

Louis looks at the group members up and down.

"Who does your taxes?" He asked.

"No one. We're like, entrepreneurs;" Shaggy said.

Peter, Daphne and Velma escort Dana.

"You know, Mr. Tully, you are a most fortunate individual." Ray said.

"I know," said Louis.

"You have been a participant in…the biggest interdimensional cross rip since the Tunguska blast of 1909." Ray continued.

"Holy moly," said Shaggy.

"Feel great," Louis commented.

"We'd like to get a sample…of your brain tissue."

"Okay,"

Winston grins as he looked around.

"I love this town!" He shouted.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby cheered.

Outside, the crowd cheered, thrilled to see the detectives and paranormal hunters safe and sound.

Dana and Peter smiled, then kissed one another, much to the crowd's delight.

Ray grins as he lit a cigarette.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked over to the Mystery Machine. They flashed peace signs to the citizens.

Egon emerged from the building as Janine ran up to him.

"Egon!" She hugs Egon, and he hugs her back. They walk away.

Shaggy and Scooby waved.

"Like, what's up Coolville?" Shaggy called.

"Scooby Doo!" The Great Dane declared.

The pair joined the others in the van.

Louis comes out and waved.

"What's going on?" He asks, not minding what all the fuss is about.

"Does anybody want to interview me?"

"I am an eyewitness, I was up there." Louis added, as the paramedics lead him away.

"I want to go with them in the car."

Winston and Ray put away the equipment. They get inside the car.

The vehicles drove off, with the Mystery Machine in tow.

Vendors were selling T-shirts, media journalists wanted to interview the supernatural team, and people chased after their automobiles.

While no one was paying attention, the Slimer ghost flies, yelling.

The Mystery Inc. and Ghostbusters had triumphed: saving the town of Coolville, residents, and the group's first client. Everything was at peace. Yet, a new adventure lies ahead…

The End.

 **A/N: Wow, Scooby Doo Meets the Ghostbusters is finished, finished! I must say, it's been a long journey and I enjoyed working on this story. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed; you're amazing!**

 **But don't worry my readers, this isn't the end! There will be a sequel story, titled "Ghosts and Monsters in the Big Apple." It'll be based on Ghostbusters 2 and Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Just bear with me, I'll work on the first chapter after I watch both movies. I've never seen Ghostbusters 2, so no spoilers for me.**

 **Until next time, I'm Avid Movie Fan 16 and thanks for reading!**


End file.
